Lavender
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Apa kau tau arti bunga Lavender?/ menunggu kekasih abadi/ kau bahagia disana, sedang aku disini. . . ah tidak jika kau bahagia aku pasti ikut bahagia. karena cintaku tulus,/ menangislah/ ini terakhir kalinya aku menangis untuk Uchiha./ Terimaksih, Garaa/Mpreg/Square love XDDDD not Triangle love anymore
1. Separate

**Disclamer : Semua udah pada tau, nggak usah disebutin.**

**Genre : Mpreg, Hurt,**

**Rate : M for boys Story ( an maybe I will adding some lemon on it).**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nee, kau tau apa itu Hana no kotoba?".

" Hah?"

" Bahasa bunga"

". . . . "

" Apa kau tau apa arti bunga Lavender ini?".

Setia menunggu kekasih tercinta

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1. Separate**

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara." Ucapnya dengan nada serius. Naruto merasa aneh. Padahal biasanya kekasihnya itu selalu memanggilnya Dobe. Ia hanya akan memangil namanya saat serius.

"Ya?."

"Aku ingin kita berpisah." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sontak pemuda perambut pirang itupun memasang wajah kaget.

"A-apa?." Pemuda itu tergagap. "Jangan bercanda Teme. Hahahaha. Apa yang kau katakan?." Pemuda itupun tertawa menutupi rasa takutnya saat mendengar ucapan sang kekasih. Sementara pemuda yang ada didepannya masih dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku ingin kita putus." Mendengar itu tawa Narutopun berhenti. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai apartemen mereka. Suasana hening dengan segera memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ke-kenapa?." Tanyanya dengan wajah masih menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup menegakkan kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Maaf." Jawab pemuda berambut raven itu dengan suara rendah. "Aku akan menikah akhir minggu ini." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah undangan indah berwarna merah muda. Diletakkannya undangan itu diatas meja didekat tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kuharap kau bisa datang." lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar dan pergi dari apartemen itu. Sementara si pirang masih membatu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang tampak gemetar menahan emosi.

"Kenapa?." Hanya satu kata ini saja yang keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang itu. Perlahan air matanya menetes di pipinya. Makin lama makin deras. Ia menangis meraung-raung. Ia telah dikhianati, dikhianati oleh orang yang paling dicintainya.

.

**-Sasuke POV-**

"Aku ingin kita berpisah." Kataku dingin. Wajahnya nampak terkejut. Ia lalu tertawa tapi aku tau kata-kataku barusan telah menyakitinya.

"Jangan bercanda Teme." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku ingin kita putus." Kataku lagi.

Kali ia berhenti tertawa. Ia pasti menyadari kata-kataku barusan bukan candaan. Aku tidak bisa memandang wajahnya karena ia menunduk. Aku tau sekali ia pasti terluka karena ucapanku. Helaian rambut indahnya menutupi pandangan mataku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata. Bertahun-tahun kami bersama dan inilah akhirnya. Aku harus menentukan pilihanku. Melepaskan Narutoku.

"Kenapa?." Tanyanya. Suaranya bergetar.

Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku sudah menyakitimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, kebaikan kita bersama.

"Aku akan menikah akhir minggu ini."

Ya menikah. Menikah dengan pilihan orang tuaku. Menikah dengan orang aku tau dengan pasti tidak akan bisa membuatku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintaimu.

Aku meletakkan sebuah undangan indah berwarna merah muda di meja dekat sofa tempat kita sering bercengkrama dulu. Masih teringat dengan jelas kenangan indah saat aku bersamamu di tempat ini. Kenangan selama empat tahun kami tinggal bersama di apartemen ini. Memadu cinta kasih. Hanya kenangan ini yang masih bisa ku genggam erat saat ini.

"Kuharap kau datang."

Meski aku tau kau tidak mungkin datang.

Karena ini terlalu menyakitkan untukmu bukan?

Bagaimana kau bisa melihat kekasihmu bersanding dengan orang lain?.

Aku kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari apartemen itu. Dengan pelan aku menutup pintu itu. Sekilas aku menengok kearah apartemen. Kenangan- kenangan masa lalu mulai hinggap di kepalaku. Masih teringat jelas saat pertama kali aku mengajakmu kemari.

_'Teme, kau mau mengajakku kemana sih?.'_

_'Diam dan ikutlah.' Kataku sambil terus menarik tanganmu. Aku berhenti di depan pintu apartemen ini. Kemudian aku berbalik dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci berhiaskan figurin berbentuk Kyuubi berwarna orange yang aku tau pasti kesukaan Naruto._

_'I- ini?.'_

_'Tinggallah bersamaku disini, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu.' Kataku sambil memeluknya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung membalas pelukannya. Ia menangis karena terharu._

Saat-saat itu adalah masa terindah bagiku Naruto. Jika saja aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu seperti saat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe."

Selamanya akan mencintaimu. Ia berjalan di lorong sepi itu. Melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan apartemen yang selama ini dihuninya dengan kekasihnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia melihat Naruto sebelum ia menikah

**-Sasuke POV end-**

.

.

.

**-Naruto POV-**

"Aku ingin kita putus."

"Aku akan menikah akhir bulan ini."

Kata- kata itu begitu menohok hatiku. Secepat itukah cinta itu hilang? Lalu apa arti keberadaanku disini? 4 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menjalin hubungan kau tau? Air mata mengalir deras dipipiku. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Aku melihat undangan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke berwarna merah muda.

Disana tertulis dua buah nama, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Ah! Aku tau nama itu. Bukankah dia ratu sekolah kita dulu?. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang tergila-gila padamu itu. Air mataku mengalir makin deras. Mungkinkah saat kau bersamaku, kau juga bersamanya?. Aku tersenyum miris memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada.

Kau kejam Sasuke. Bagaimana kau bisa mengundang mantan kekasihmu untuk datang ke pesta pernikahanmu? Aku mengepalkan tanganku, tubuhku gemetar menahan emosiku.

**-Naruto POV end-**

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah tirai. Menerangi ruang santai apartemen itu. Tampak seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sofa, memandangi dengan khusyuk sebuah foto berbingkai kayu coklat. Beberapa kali ia membelai kaca foto itu. Foto yang menunjukkan saat- saat yang paling membahagiakan didalam hidupnya. Foto sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan dan tersenyum bahagia. Matanya tampak sembab karena menangis semalaman. Kantong matanya menghitam karena tidak tidur. Bagaiman ia bisa tidur? Kalo pikiran dan hatinya terus kesakitan?.

Ia menutup matanya, mengingat masa lau yang indah itu. Saat- saat ia dan Sasuke masih bersama.

_"Teme, janji ya kita akan selalu bersama." Katanya sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

_"Hn." Pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian menarik tangannya dan mencium bibirnya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku janji."_

'Tapi sekarang kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri Teme.'

Titik- titik air mata mulai jatuh di kaca foto itu. Ia sudah memutuskannya. Jika memang itu yang diinginkan kekasihnya, maka Naruto akan melepaskannya. Bukankah cinta tidak harus memiliki?. Ia tulus mencintai Sasuke, karena itu ia ingin Sasuke bahagia.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari kemudian menghampiri meja sudut ruang santai itu. Di sana banyak foto kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Ia lalu mengambil satu persatu figura foto itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia membuang semua kenangan masa lalu bahagianya. Ia kemudian menggambil telfon genggam yang ada di atas meja. Ia ingin menghubungi sahabatnya.

"Halo Naruto, ada apa?."

"Garaa." Ia menyebut nama sahabatnya itu. Ia terdiam sebentar. Dengan ragu-ragu ia pun mulai bicara, "Bisa bantu aku?."

**-End POV-**

.

.

.

Naruto mulai mengepaki barang-barangnya, hanya barang-barangnya, barang- barang yang benar- benar dibeli dengan uangnya, bukan barang yang diberikan sang Uchiha. Tak lupa juga ia membersihkan semua sampah yang ada dia tas meja juga dinding apartemen itu. Toh Sasuke juga pasti tidak akan mau melihat foto –foto ini lagi. Ia memasukkan semua benda itu ketempat sampah.

30 menit kemudian Garaa, sahabat Naruto datang menjemput. Ia datang dengan mercedez merah kesukaannya. Yah gini-gini si Gara anak orang kaya lo. Tadi pagi Naruto sudah menceritakan garis besarnya. Garaa sangat marah pada kelakuan Sasuke. Saat Naruto mengatakan ia akan pergi dari apartemen Sasuke, Garaa langsung memintanya tinggal tinggal condo miliknya. Setelah mendapat telfon dari Garaa, Naruto turun ke parkir basement. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan mobil Garaa. Mobil berwarna merah menyala itu tampak mencolok di banding mobil lain. Segera setelah Naruto masuk ke mobilnya, ia langsung tancap gas.

"Apa kau sudah yakin?." Tanya Garaa tanpa menoleh lawan bicaranya. Ia harus memperhatikan lalu lintas didepannya.

"Yah tidak ada yang menahanku disini." Jawabnya enteng. "Lagipula aku khawatir dengan nasib sabahatku yang manis ini. Bisa-bisa kau jadi target cowok-cowok seme di Itali lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sialan kau." Desisnya marah. Naruto hanya tertawa. Sisa perjalan menuju condo Garaa diisi dengan tawa dan percakapan hangat.

Sesampainya di condo mewahnya, Garra langsung mempersilahkan Naruto untuk istirahat di kamar yang dulu sering digunakannya saat menginap disini, sebelum dia resmi jadi pacar dan tinggal bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak banyak berubah ya."

"Hmm, mau makan? Akan kusiapkan sebentar." Kata Garaa sambil ngacir ke dapur.

"Thanks."

Naruto menyamankan diri di sofa ruang televisi. Tidak lama kemudian Garaa menghapirinya dengan membawa dua mangkuk mi ramen. Mereka makan ramen sambil berbincang -bincang ringan.

Tidak terasa hari beranjak malam, mereka pun berpisah untuk istirahat dikamar masing-masing. Malam ini bulan purnama. Entahlah, berapa kalipun Naruto menutup mata, ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Iapun beranjak duduk di kursi dekat jendela besar di kamar itu. Seperti kebiasaannya setiap tidak bisa tidur. Ia selalu menulis diarynya.

_-8 february-_

_Ini hari pertama kita berpisah. Hari pertama aku dicampakkan olehmu. Dan hari pertama pula aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa kau disisiku. _

_Nee, apa kau bahagia di sana?_

_Apa kau bahagia dengan wanita pilihanmu?_

_Ah! Pertanyaan bodoh apa ini? Tentu kau pasti sangat bahagia kan? Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagaianmu._

.

Pagi harinya, Garaa mengantar Naruto untuk menemui Tsunade, dosennya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima bea siswa untuk gelar doctor. Bea siswa yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ingin di tolaknya.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik?." Tanyanya. "Ini adalah kesempatan langka, Naruto. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini lho. Lagipula bukankah Mr Michael Goodham adalah pelukis kesukaanmu?."

"Ya saya akan menerimanya. Ini adalah kehormatan bagiku." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Sedang Garaa hanya melirik sahabatnya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tau Naruto menerima beasiswa itu karena sedang patah hati. Tapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena bisa bersama-sama dengan sahabatnya itu. Berdua saja selama 4 tahun di Itali.

"Benarkah?." Tsunade tampak senang. Tentu saja, Naruto adalah murid yang berbakat. Dan bakat itu harus diasah agar bisa bersinar terang. "Aku akan segera memberikan kabar pada mereka."

.

.

_-9 february-_

_Perasaanku masih sama dengan yang kemarin. Untunglah ada Garaa yang selalu menghiburku. Apa kau tau. Seminggu lagi aku akan ke Itali bersama Garaa. Aku mendapat bea siswa disana. Awalnya aku akan menolak karena aku ingin bersamamu. Tapi sekarang keadaannya lain. Aku ingin pergi karenamu. _

_._

_._

_._

_-10 februari-_

_Hari ini tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu dengan calon istrimu di butik pakaian pengantin. Ah pengantinmu benar-benar sangat cocok denganmu. Kau sangat bahagia ya? Sedangkan aku. . . _

_Ah tidak apa-apa_

_aku pasti bisa akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu._

.

.

.

.

.

_14 february_

_Hari ini aku akan pergi Sasuke, pergi dari hadapanmu untuk waktu yang lama, ah tidak mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan melupakanmu setidaknya mencoba melupakan sedikit rasa cintaku padamu. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk datang dan melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya . . . . ._

.

.

.

_Mungkin._

.

.

.

2 orang pemuda tengah memandangi upacara pernikahan di depan mereka dari dalam taxi yang mereka tumpangi. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang lagi berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Apa kau tidak mau turun?." Tanya Garaa ketika melihat raut muka Naruto yang sedih.

"Iie . . . akan lebih baik aku disini."

Di depan mereka sedang ada pemandangan acara pernikahaan. Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Pernikahan itu berlangsung mewah dan meriah. Banyak tamu undangan yang menyalami dan memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai itu. Mereka juga mengelu-elukan betapa serasinya pasangan pengantin baru itu. Hati Naruto serasa sakit sekali. Memang ia yang ingin melihat mantan kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kali. Memastikan bahwa sang mantan kekasih benar-benar telah mengkhianatinya. Melihat agar ia bisa mengubur dalam-dalam cintanya. Mata biru langitnya mulai terasa panas. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata.

"Naruto."

**-Garaa POV-**

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku dan Naruto ke Itali. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, Kami sedang sibuk mengepak barang-barang kami. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Yah paling tidak selama 4 tahun kami tidak akan menginjak Jepang. Jadi kami harus memastikan semua yang kami butuhkan sudah tersedia. Di itali, Naruto akan mengambil seni lukis sebagai bidang studinya dan aku akan mengambil manajemen perusahaan. Aku sempat merasa aneh saat dosen fakultas seni, Tsunade, mengatakan bahwa Naruto sangat berbakat atau bahkan bisa dibilang jenius dalam bidang itu. Jenius? Naruto yang notabene memiliki kemampuan akademik yang rata-rata atau boleh kubilang bobrok di katai jenius di bidang non akademik? Aku sempat merasa aneh. Tapi aku sadar mungkin itulah kelebihan Naruto. Aku juga pernah melihat lukisannya dan aku sangat menyukai lukisannya. Lukisannya sangat indah dan menyentuh.

"Heh Syukurlah bea siswa itu blum di berikan kepada orang lain." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper miliknya.

"Huh, tidak ada bea siswapun aku bisa menyeretmu ke Itali bersamaku." Kataku dengan muka datar andalanku. Ia hanya tertawa terbahak –bahak.

"Iya iya TUAN MUDA SABAKU GARAA." Ucapnya dengan memberi penekanan pada namamu.

Siapa sih di kota ini yang tidak kenal dengan nama Sabaku? Hei bukan cuma Uchiha lo yang terkenal. Sejak dulu Uciha dan Sabaku terkenal memiliki kekayaan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Dan aku adalah anak ke 3 dari keluarga itu. Sejak kecil aku selalu di kelilingi kemewahan. Saat aku masih kecil aku selalu mengatakan Apa sih yang tidak bisa di beli dengan uang?. Tapi pikiranku salah dan aku menyadarinya setelah bertemu dengan bocah bodoh ini. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku kelas 1 SMP. Entah kenapa aku bisa kebetulan sekelas dengannya selama 3 tahunku di SMP. Awalnya aku merasa sebal dengan cengiran dan kata-kata bodohnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Kejujuran

Hal yang sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah ku dapatkan dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Sudah kukatakan bukan Keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga kaya raya dan berpengaruh di kota ini. Nama Sabaku yang ada di belakang namaku mau tidak mau pasti menarik banyak orang-orang dengan maksud tertentu. Sejak kecil aku sudah menghadapi banyak perjilat yang berpura-pura baik di hadapanku. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tulus padaku. Tapi itu berubah saat bertemu dia. Awalnya dia sangat cuek padaku. Ah dia bahkan tidak tau siapa itu Sabaku. Lucu memang. Tapi itulah dia.

Aku belajar bagaimana rasanya hidup, menghargai hidup. Sejak pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa tidak membutuhkan apapun selain Naruto. Cukup kami berdua saja. Tapi itu berubah saat ia bertemu dengan si brengsek yang disebutnya Teme itu. Saat itulah aku menyadarinya, perasaanku padanya.

Aku mencintainya! Seorang Sabaku Garaa yang dipuja- puja banyak wanita mencintai seorang pemuda biasa dan sederhana. Aku berubah jadi gay karena kehadiran seorang Naruto. Bertahun- tahun kami berteman dan dia menjadi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Bukan kakak perempuanku, bukan kakak laki-lakiku, bukan juga orang tuaku. Di dunia ini hanya Naruto yang kuanggap penting.

Aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku tidak mau persahabatanku dengan Naruto rusak karena perasaanku. Aku akan bahagia jika Naruto bahagia.

Munafik?

Silahkan kalian bilang aku munafik. Aku tidak peduli. 4 tahun mereka berhubungan dan aku selalu di samping Naruto sebagai sahabatnya, pendukung setianya. Sampai beberapa hari lalu ia menghubungiku dan meminta bantuanku. Ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya padaku. Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin membunuh si Uchiha itu karena membuat orang yang kusayangi menderita. Aku bersumpah dalam hati akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat Uchiha.

"Oh ya. Ini." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku paspor dan tiket pesawat untuk Naruto.

"Wow. Kekuatan Sabaku!." Teriaknya.

Entahlah, jika orang lain yang mengatakannya, mungkin aku sudah mengirimnya ke neraka. Tapi Naruto . . . dia memang sering mengodaku sejak kecil. Aku tau dia berbeda dengan penjilat yang sering ada di sampingku. Dia selalu mengatakan isi hatinya dengan jujur tanpa maksud buruk. Itulah yang aku suka darinya. "Hehehe thanks Garaa kau tau saja aku lagi bokek." Cengiran mautnya menghiasi wajah manisnya. Aku ikut tersenyum menanggapi lawakannya.

"Hadiah karena menemaniku ke Itali."

Aku tau pasti Naruto memutuskan menerima bea siswa itu karena Uchiha. Mungkin jika dia tidak putus dari pria busuk itu ia tidak akan mau pergi ke Itali. Aku merasa senang Naruto bisa ikut denganku tapi aku juga sedih karena dia sedih. Hei bukankah ini kesempatanku? Jika aku mendekatinya saat ini mungkin ia akan berpaling padaku. Tidak tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang licik yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Pesawat kami nerangkat jam 12 siang. Tapi kami berangkat 3 jam lebih awal. Takut jika terjadi kemacetan. Tau sendirilah, ini hari minggu. Banyak orang yang berpergian. Sesuai keinginannya, aku memesan sebuah taxi untuk mengantar kami ke bandara. Awalnya aku ingin memakai mobil merah kesayanganku. Tapi ideku di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto. Menurutnya, mobil itu terlalu mencolok mata. Tapi sebelum ke bandara ia ngin ke suatu tempat.

Di depan kami kini terdapat sebuah gedung. Gedung mewah yang sering di jadikan tempat pernikahan. Di sana aku melihat wajah yang sangat amat ku kenal. Ah! Iya. Aku ingat. Ini adalah hari pernikahan si brengsek Uchiha. Aku melirik memandangi Naruto. Mata biru itu memandangi pernikahan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Naruto." Aku memanggilnya. "Apa kau tidak mau turun?." Tanyaku padanya. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh padaku

"Iie." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya." Jawabnya. Aku memalingkan mukaku darinya. Aku memandang pemandangan ramai di sebelah kananku. Tangan kananku ku letakkan di pintu mobil untuk menyangga daguku. Kemudian aku meliriknya. Dari matanya menetes cairan bening. Ia menangis.

Aku menarik kepalanya ke bahuku. "Kita pergi." Perintahku pada sopir. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya terluka dan menangis seperti ini. Sepanjang perjalanan ke bandara, Naruto menangis dibahuku. Dalam isakannya ia berjanji padaku.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menangis karena Uchiha."

Aku tersenyum. Inilah Naruto yang kukenal. Naruto yang selalu ceria bagai matahari pagi. Aku juga akan membantumu. Membantumu semampu diriku.

**-Garaa POV end-**

**~TBC~**

Hai hai Minna-san, O genki desu ka?. Gara- gara males ngetik Fanfic satunya plus lagi pengen bikin Mpreg maka jadilah Fanfic ini ^_^

Kritik dan saran. Monggo.

Sarapan sego pecel mbang turi enak :9


	2. Memories

**Disclamer: Naruto bukan punya saya( udah jelas kan)**

**Rate : M for hmm pengen rate M ajah hehehe.**

**Genre: semua masuklah. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Memories**

.

.

.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku dirumah ini. Rumah besar tempat aku dibesarkan. Rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menginjakkan kakiku di sini lagi tapi karena panggilan orang itu. Mau tidak mau aku harus datang dan menurut. Aku memencet bel rumah. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan datang membuka pintu dan menyambut kedatanganku.

" Selamat datang Tuan Muda, anda sudah di tunggu Tuan Besar di ruang kerjanya". Katanya sambil membungkuk padaku. Pria setengah baya ini adalah Butler keluarga Uchiha. Aku menyerahkan mantelku dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahku. Sebuah tangga besar berukir langsung tampak jelas di hadapanku. Aku menaiki tangga melengkung itu menuju lantai 2. Aku menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah bergaya Rennaisance itu. Di dinding kanan kirinya terdapat lukisan dan hiasan mahal. Tapi bagiku semewah apapun sebuah rumah jika tidak ada kehangatan maka tempat itu tidak bisa disebut rumah, tidak lebih dari sebuah bangunan kosong belaka.

Aku membuka sebuah pintu kayu besar di ujung lorong kanan rumah megah itu .Disana dia sedang duduk di kursinya. Menghadap langsung ke pintu masuk ruangan itu. Alih-alih duduk di depan meja kerjanya, aku memilih duduk di sofa bludru di samping meja kerja pun mengikutiku dan duduk di sofa seberang tampak serius menatapku.

Fugaku Uchiha, dialah ayahku dan kepala keluarga Uchiha saat ini. Aneh memang, tapi dialah orang yang paling kubenci saat ini. Ironis bukan? Orang yang seharusnya ku hormati adalah orang yang paling ku benci. Kenapa? Aku benci semua tentang dia, tentang Uchiha. Aku bahkan pernah berharap untuk tidak di lahirkan sebagai Uchiha. Aku menjadi anak yang pembangkang di hadapan orang tuaku, beda dengan Aniki ku yang sangat penurut dan menjadi kebanggaan mereka. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Naruto mengubahku menjadi laki-laki yang baik. Hanya dia yang menerimaku sebagai 'Sasuke' tanpa embel-embel Uchiha.

" Untuk apa ayah mencariku?". Tanyaku tanpa basa basi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Rumah ini selalu membuatku tidak nyaman. Memang sejak bisa mandiri, aku memilih tinggal di apartemen yang ku tinggali sekarang bersama Naruto. Aku bahkan sangat jarang pulang ke rumah ini.

" Ck, begitukah sikapmu pada ayahmu heh".

" Sudahlah cepat katakan. Aku sedang sibuk". Kataku ketus.

" Hn". Ia lalu mengambil sebuah amplop coklat dan melemparkannya di hadapanku. "Calon tunanganmu".

" Apa?!". Aku melonjak dari sofa yang kududuki. Orang tua itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku menolak".

" Kau tidak bisa menolak. Ini perintah". Ucapnya tegas. Inilah yang aku tidak suka, Diktator.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Kenapa harus aku? Kan masih ada Aniki, kemana anak kesayanganmu itu?". Benar, sejak dulu aku selalu menjadi pembangkang dalam keluarga ini beda dengan kakak laki0lakiku, Itachi Uchiha yang selalu dan selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan keluarga ini. Terakhir kudengar dia sedang melanjutkan studinya di Oxford sekaligus mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana.

" Gadis ini menyukaimu bukan Itachi".

" Aku tetap akan menolak". Kataku sambil berdiri bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dengan marah. Laki- laki itu hanya diam tanpa menoleh. Saat aku sampai ke pintu, dia membuka suaranya. "Kau ingin kehilangan orang itu?".

Aku terhenti membeku. Kemudian aku meliriknya. Ia masih tetap tidak menoleh kepadaku. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya. Meski tak bisa melihat wajahnya aku masih bisa melihat senyuman licik di bibirnya.

" Seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit". Ucapnya datar dan singkat. Ia menoleh dan memandangku dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Senyum licik kini tampak jelas di wajahnya itu.

Aku terkejut dengan omongannya. Dia tau?! Sial! Dia tau tentangNaruto!.

" Jangan coba- coba menyentuhnya seujung rambutpun". Kataku sambil membanting pintu. Aku buru-buru mengambil mantelku. Tak kuhiraukan sapaan pelayan yang memintaku untuk tinggal dan makan malam. Aku harus segera pulang. Ya pulang kerumahku yang sebenarnya.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikiranku kosong. Entah bagaimana aku bisa sampai dengan selamat di apartemenku. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di basement. Aku buru-buru menuju lift dan naik ke lantai apartemenku. Aku berlari di lorong apartemenku hingga aku menemukan apartemen yang kucari.

**1069**

**Uchiha**

**Uzumaki**

Tiga kata itu tertulis di pintu masuk. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Inilah rumahku yang sebenarnya. Bukan rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha itu tapi apartemen kecil inilah rumahku. Aku menyentuh tulisan itu dengan sayang. Semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak akan berakhir. Itulah yang selalu kukatakan dalam doaku. Aku membuka pintu apartemen itu.

" Okaeri". Suara inilah yang selalu ingin kudengar saat aku pulang kerumah. Sosok itu berdiri di hadapanku. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang serta matanya yang biru. Sosok inilah yang kuinginkan untuk mendampingi sisa hidupku. Seulas senyum tulus menghias di wajahnya yang cantik.

Aku langsung memeluknya. Tubuhku bergetar karena haru dan bahagia. "Ta-tadaima". Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku ketakutan. Aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Bagaimana jika ayah benar-benar berniat mencelakainya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku takut kehilangan orang ini. Aku sadar seberapa besar cintaku padanya. Seberapa besar aku membutuhkannya.

" Ada apa?". Tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya. "Ayo, makan malam sudah siap. Hari ini aku menyiapkan masakan kesukaanmu lo". Ucapnya riang. Dia meminta mantel yang kupakai dan meletakkannya di cucian kotor. Kemudian kami menuju ke meja makan dan makan malam bersama. Setelah itu mereka bersantai dan berbicang ringan. Saling menceritakan kejadian seharian ini. Tapi Sasuke tidak menceritakan kepulangannya ke rumah utama kelurga Uchiha.

Tidak terasa jam dinding menunjukkan angka 11 malam. Malam ini mereka berpelukan di atas peraduan mereka. Kamar tidur sederhana dengan tempat tidur berukuran king size dan sebuah lemari kayu berwarna coklat tua. Di samping tempat tidur, ada pintu dari kaca menuju beranda. Kamar tidur itu juga di lengkapi dengan kamar mandi sehingga mereka tidak perlu keluar kamar jika ingin ke kamar mandi.

" Nee,"

" Hn". Sasuke sibuk menciumi kepala pirang itu.

" Ada apa? Hari ini kau tampak aneh". Tanyanya pada sang kekasih. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

" Tidak apa-apa". Jawabnya. Keheningan kemudian menguasai kamar tidur itu. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku ke tubuh mungilnya." Oyasumi Dobe". Ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun saat cahaya matahari pagi mulai memasuki kamarnya. Tirai di sampingnya sudah di buka lebar-lebar. Membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Mau tidak mau ia harus bangun. Ia melihat sisi tempat tidurnya, Naruto sudah tidak ada. Ia kemudian bergegas mandi dan menuju ruang makan. Di ata meja ada sebuah mangkuk, gelas dan selembar menghampiri meja dan membaca kertas itu.

_Kubuatkan sup tomat, makan ya._

_Maaf aku pergi dulu. Aku akan ke universitas menemui Tsunade sensei._

_-Naruto-_

Sasuke tersenyum melihat note yang di tinggalkan Naruto. Ia lalu memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Setelah sarapan ia lalu bersantai di sofa dan menonton TV. Hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun jadi ia bebas bersantai dirumah. Waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Tidak terasa matahari mulai turun. Aku membuat kopi dan membawanya ke beranda. Menikmati senja yang berwarna orange mirip dengan kekasihku. Aku teringat kembali kata-kata ayah. Tanpa kusadari tanganku meremas mug kopi panas itu.

Bagaimana jika ayah serius akan melukai Naruto jika aku tidak menuruti kemauannya?

Bagaimana jika . . .

Ah! Aku tidak dapat berpikir. Di satu sisi aku takut dengan ancaman ayahku. Aku tau tua bangka itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Aku tidak mau hal buruk menimpa orang ku sayangi. Tapi di sisi lain aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupanku tanpa ada dia di sisiku. Lamunanku buyar saat ku dengar suara panggilan dari pintu. Aku buru-buru menuju pintu untuk menyambutnya

" Tadaima". Suara itu terdengar begitu menenangkan di telingaku. Kupeluk erat wangi citrusnya merasuk ke hidungku.

" Okaeri". Jawabku.

Kami masuk ke rumah. Naruto langsung menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami berdua. Memang dia yang selama ini mengurusi seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga. Aku bahkan sudah beranggapan bahwa dia adalah istriku. Aku sudah lama mencintainya. Ah kalau ku ingat lagi. Pertemuanku dengannya adalah saat SMA. Dia adalah murid baru di SMA sedang aku seniornya. Awalnya aku tidak punya perasaan khusus padanya. Jangankan suka, aku bahkan merasa kesal karena dengan beraninya dia memanggilku Teme. Hahahaha seorang Uchiha terhormat di panggil Teme oleh seorang Dobe? Menggelikan sekali. Bahkan tidak dalam mimpi sekalipun aku bisa mencintainya seperti saat ini.

Kami bertemu lagi saat dia masuk universitas. Aku masuk pada jurusan managemen bisnis sedang dia seni rupa. Kami mulai dekat saat kami masuk organisasi yang sama. Kami sering ngobrol dan menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing. Aku sungguh terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa dia seorang yatim piatu. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat ia baru masuk SMA dulu. Sungguh aku tidak menduga, pemuda yang ceria itu memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Aku simpatik padanya karena bisa melalui masa lalu yang menyedihkan dengan tegar dan penuh senyuman. Entahlah kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan memilih menyusul orang tuaku ke alam baka. Hmm awalnya aku tidak menyadari perasaan yang kurasakan padanya. Kukira aku hanya simpati padanya. Tapi semua itu berubah saat aku melihat kedekatannya dengan sahabatnya. Hmm, siapa itu namanya? Ah pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo kanji jepang 'Ai' di dahinya. Sabaku Garaa, temannya sejak kecil. Dadaku merasa sakit setiap kali aku melihat dia sedang bercengkrama dengan Garaa. Aku benar-benar cemburu saat itu.

Ok, bukan berarti aku langsung menerima kenyataan saat sebenarnya aku menyukai Naruto yang notebene seorang pria. Oh My jashin. DEMI TUHAN!-weks niru logat orang- Aku bahkan sempat depresi selama satu bulan sebelum akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama 21 tahun hidupnya adalah seorang straight-garis bawahi- STRAIGHT berubah jadi Gay hanya karena seorang Naruto. Hancur sudah harga diriku sebagai pria idaman para wanita ( para Uke juga hehehehe). Tapi rasa cintaku mengalahkan segalanya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa bersama seseorang yang kusukai. Tentu itu tidak mudah. Garaa, sahabat Naruto- yang aku tau pasti dengan sekali lihat dia menyukai Naruto sama sepertiku- selalu menghalangi dan bersikap sinis kepadaku. Meski pada akhirnya aku memenangkan hati Naruto. Garaa menerimanya dengan lapang dada saat melihat sahabatnya bahagia bersamaku. Sejak awal memang Garaa tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengakui perasaanya pada Naruto. Sepertinya bagi Garaa kebahagiaan Naruto lebih penting baginya.

Kini hari-hariku terasa lebih indah dan berwarna karena Naruto. Akupun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen kecil bersama Naruto. Masih teringat jelas di ingatanku betapa bahagianya dia saat kuajak untuk tinggal bersama. Aku berharap kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Tapi. . .

.

.

.

" Mpph . . . Ah… ah eng. . . sa-sasuke . . .". Erangngnya. Aku melepaskan ciuman mautku untuk melihat keadaannya. Pemuda yang ku tindih itu mengerang. Wajahnya terlihat seperti buah tomat yang sangat kusukai. Ia tampak sangat sexy dengan kancing piyama yang terbuka setengahnya.

Gahhh! Aku ingin memasukkannya . . . Tidak tidak tidak aku harus bersabar . Aku tidak ingin membuat kekasihku kesakitan. Sabar sasuke kau pasti bisa.

Aku kembali menelusuri kulit kekasihku. Mencium dalam-dalam bau khas pemuda itu yang selalu membuatnya mabuk. Selalu saja dapat ku cium wangi citrus yang lembut membuatku makin mulai merangsangnya, menciumi dahinya, pipinya, bibirnya. Lalu membuat tanda di kulit putih mulusnya – hmm wait a minute bukannya si Dobe itu kulitnya tan ya? Ah sorry Author lupa maap. Maksudnya kulit tan mulusnya. Ciumanku turun ke lehernya lalu ke dadanya. Ku hisap kuat-kuat kulit itu hingga kulit itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyaku. Paling tidak tanda itu akan bertahan selama beberapa hari. Tangan kiriku memilin putingnya, menekannya dan memainkannya. Sedang putting kanannya ku jilat dan kuhisap. Dengan lidah kepermainkan putting kecil itu.

" Ahnn~~". Suara desahannya benar-benar membuat libido naik. Sasuke terus memanjakan patnernya dengan memberikannya ciuman panas. Tubuh tan itu kini tampak mengkilat karena keringat dan saliva. Banyak kiss mark yang tampaknya akan bertahan selama beberapa hari.

" Sa-suke . . .". Naruto memanggil namaku. Wajahnya tampak semerah gurita rebus. Matanya terlihat sayu dan nafasnya menderu. "Cepat . . . a-aku hmph". Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut pemuda itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu, memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya dengan terampil masuk ke dalam mulut hangat pemuda pirang itu. Meresapi rasa yang ada di mulut itu. Tangan kirinya mulai menelusup di celana piyama Naruto. Ia menurunkan celana itu sampai ke tengah paha. Ia kemudian mencari milik kekasihnya. Setelah dapat ia pun berbisik di telinga Naruto," Kali ini akan kubiarkan kau klimaks duluan, setelah itu kau harus melayaniku sampai pagi". Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

Glek!

Naruto tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Sasuke mesum itu tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

**-End POV-**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar yang masih tertutup tirai itu. Jam wekerpun sudah berbunyi nyaring. Menunjuk angka 7. Sayang penghuni kamar itu sama sekali tidak peduli, di kamar itu hanya di penuhi desahan dan erangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Kekasihnya sama sekali belum melepaskannya dari tadi malam. Dia sudah pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah tau bahwa kekasihnya itu tipe yang harus mendapatkan keinginannya walau harus memaksa. Laki-laki egois.

"mmp ahh . . . jangan . . . . di-di . . . da -ahh!-lam . . . suke". Pintanya. Pria yang di atasnya itu terus menyodokkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh tan tersebut dengan keras dan cepat. Membuat Naruto meenjerit dan mendesah. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah bosan melakukan ini padahal sejak mereka tinggal bersama mereka melakukan ini setiap hari, beberapa kali sehari malah jika keduanya tidak ada kesibukan.

" Ahh . . . no . . .dont ngh . . . inside please". Naruto mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya untuk mencegah sang Uchiha bungsu 'keluar' di dalam tubuhnya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi dan ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk tidak membiarkan si Uciha bungsu memasukkan benihnya ke dalam perutnya.

" Nghh. . . . ahh. . . yours so tight . . ." . Desah Sasuke. Lubang itu begitu terasa nikmat. Mecengkram dan memijat miliknya dengan kuat. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan permintaan kekasihnya yang tidak ingin ada benihnya berada di dalam tubuhnya. Kenapa? Pernah sekali Sasuke bertanya. Jawabannya sangat singkat, alasannya kesehatan, jawab Naruto. Kau taulah lubang itu untuk apa. Tidak aman, tidak higienis dan sebagainya. Terlebih lagi sang kekasih mengatakan akan kesulitan membersihkan daerah itu jika ia belepotan sperma nanti. Apalagi jika Sasuke 'menghajarnya' semalaman suntuk. Tentu rasanya akan perih bukan. Sasuke menerima alasan itu dan sejak awal ia selalu memakai pengaman saat berhubungan dengan Naruto. Dan ia selalu menyiapkan berpack-pack benda itu karena Naruto akan menolak tegas melayaninya jika ia tidak memakai benda itu. Tapi sekarang gairahnya sedang memuncak. Ia hampir klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi pengaman yang di belinya sudah habis terpakai. Tercecer di lantai setelah di pakai 'bertarung' tadi malam. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertahan selama ini. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Menyerah pada kebutuhan biologisnya dengan ancaman kemarahan dari sang 'istri' tercinta atau menghentikan permainan setengah jalan tapi menderita kesakitan karena tidak bisa keluar.

Option number two?, hmmm hell no.

Seringaian iblis muncul di wajahnya. 'Definitly I'll choose number one'. Pikirnya. Tidak takut Naruto marah? Tentu saja tidak. Ia seorang Uchiha, kau tau?. Seorang Uchiha akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan sekalipun memaksa, iya kan?. Ia punya banyak cara agar Naruto tidak marah dan mau 'melayaninya' nanti. Ia terus mengerakkan pinggulnya dan menghantam sweat spot Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu melenguh erotis. Ia berpikir mungkin nanti ia akan memasukkan aphrodisiac di ramen laknat berlemak kesukaan Naruto atau di jus jeruknya mungkin. Agar Naruto mau melayaninya nanti malam. Hehehehe.

" Ngh . . . Sorry- no can do". Sasuke mempercepat ritmenya. Berharap ia segera bisa melepas muatannya. Ia mengeluarkan senjatanya dari lubang itu. Kemudian ia memiringkan badan Naruto ke kanan. Kemudian mengangkat kaki kiri pemuda itu ke bahunya. Dengan sekali hentakan keras ia kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

" Ahh! Oh! Mmph . . . You. . .". Belum selesai ia bicara, Sasuke kembali menghantamnya keras membuatnya memdesah dan berteriak. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan sari patinya. Padahal ia sudah mengira sudah tidak bisa ejakulasi lagi. Sejak tadi malam Sasuke sudah membuatnya keluar berkali-kali. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa kali. Tidak berapa lama setelah Naruto mencapai kllimaksnya, Sasuke pun mendapatkan klimaksnya. Ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia keluar dalam tubuh Naruto tanpa pengaman. Sensasinya nikmat sekali. Dengan sisa tenaganya , ia mencabut kejantannya dari lubang itu. Ia dapat melihat spermanya menetes keluar dari lubang yang tampak merah karena bengkak itu. Yah, itu wajar mengingat berapa banyak ronde yang mereka lalui tadi malam.

" You . . . Baka teme". Katanya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya kini di penuhi keringat dan juga sperma hasil permainan mereka sejak semalam. Oh jangan lupakan juga kiss mark tanda kebuasan sang kekasih yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Ngomong-ngomong untuk beberapa hari ke depan, rasanya Naruto tidak akan bisa berjalan deh.

" Sorry Dobe, I'll wash you". Katanya sambil mencium lembut sang kekasih. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal membuat kekasihnya kepayahan seperti ini." Semua akan baik-baik saja".

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Alisnya berkerut. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk karena ini. " Semoga saja". Gumamnya pelan.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui, ini adalah awal tali perjodohan mereka yang rumit dan berliku. Semoga mereka bisa menghadapinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di mansion besar Uchiha. Sang kepala keluarga tengah membaca laporan tentang kekasih anak bungsunya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal melihat laporan itu. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus memisahkan anak itu dengan putranya. Ia meremas kertas laporan itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

" Kisame!".

" Ya , tuan".

" Beri peringatan pada anak ini". Katanya sambil melempar foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang ke hadapan anak buahnya. " Aku ingin kau melakukannya di hadapan Sasuke".

" Baik tuan". Katanya sambil membungkuk kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu memandang pemandangan halamannya dari kaca besar di belakang kursinya. " Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Sasuke. Aku sudah bersabar dan kini kesabaranku sudah habis". Katanya.

.

.

.

Hari itu Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan Naruto. Mereka berencana untuk piknik hari ini. Mereka menuju taman dekat apartemennya dengan berjalan kaki. Naruto sangat senang hari itu. Ia bahkan berlari-lari kecil karena terlalu senang. Maklum, sangat jarang si Uchiha es ini punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan dengannya. Mereka berjalan melewati gang-gang perumahan yang sepi dan berliku.

" Ayo cepat Suke". Teriaknya senang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Naruto. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Mereka menuju taman di seberang jalan itu. Menuju taman yang mulai di penuhi kuncup bunga sakura. Ada beberapa kuncup yang sudah mekar. Naruto berjalan di depan Sasuke. Jalan Nampak sepi hari itu. Yah jalan ini memang jarang di lalui kendaraan apalagi mobil. Naruto berjalan di atas cat zebra cross yang berwarna putih, ia sangat senang hari ini hingga tidak menyadari. . .

" Naruto!".

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah nggantung lagi hehehehe. Awalnya chap ini berisi curhatan si Teme n alesan dia ninggalin Naru. Tapi sanyang kepanjangan (TT_TT), ya udah deh rencana selanjutnya. Bikin chap baru lagi. Gomen kalo adegan'itu' nya kurang. Saya udah berusaha baca Yaoi tapi kaga dapet feelnya juga (TT_TT).

.

.

.


	3. Mistakes

**Disclamer : As usual. Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**Rate : M ( biar aman ngapa-ngapain)**

**Genre : Terserah andalah ( saya juga nggak ngerti).**

**Warning : Hanya memperingatkan. Nggak suka jangan baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah bersabar Sasuke. Dan kini kesabaranku sudah habis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3. Mistakes**

.

.

.

"Naruto!."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto ke belakang. Tubuh pemuda pirang itupun terjengkang ke belakang menimpa sang pria berambut raven. Pemuda raven itu langsung memeluknya erat seolah ingin melindunginya dari bahaya. Mereka jatuh terduduk tepat di besi pembatas jalan. Sedetik kemudian sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju kencang tepat beberapa centi di depan mata pemuda pirang itu. Mata biru itu pun melebar memancarkan sinar ketakutan. Pemuda raven itu mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan tubuh pemuda yang di cintainya mulai gemetar dan terisak.

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Ia menepuk punggung Naruto dengan pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobil hitam yang hampir saja menabrak orang yang dicintainya. Ia membulatkan matanya. Ia mengenali mobil itu.

'Tidak mungkin, mobil itu. . . .'

.

.

.

Sejak itu Sasuke tidak bisa tenang. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang hampir saja merenggut Naruto dari sisinya selalu berputar di kepalanya. Mobil itu jelas-jelas milik Uchiha. Sepertinya tua bangka itu sudah mulai bergerak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?. Apalagi kejadian bukan yang terakhir kalinya. Selama beberapa hari ini entah berapa kali Naruto hampir saja terluka. Ini tak bisa di biarkan. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya marah.

Tiba-tiba saja Hpnya berbunyi. Ia melihat nomor Naruto di sana. Ia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Dobe, kenapa kau tidak pulang-pulang hah?!." Teriaknya marah.

"A-ano- saya bukan pemilik telpon ini." Sasuke kaget. Benar, ini bukan suara Dobenya. Lalu siapa? Siapa yang memakai telpon Dobenya? Suaranya seperti suara seorang wanita.

"Siapa kau?."

"Saya teman sekelas Naruto. Saya ingin mengabarkan Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang dia ada di klinik universitas. . . "

Sasuke merasa mendapat hantaman keras di kepalanya. Ia segera menutup telpon itu dan bergegas menuju klinik.

.

.

.

Brakk!

Dengan kasar, ia membuka pintu klinik itu.

"Naruto!."

Disana Sasuke melihat Naruto terbaring di ranjang klinik dengan keadaan tangan kanan yang di balut perban. Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat. Sepertinya ia masih tidak sadar. Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita berpakain putih.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?."

"Anda?."

"Saya keluarganya." Kata Sasuke berbohong. Well, tidak juga sih, soalnya dia sudah menganggap Naruto 'istrinya'.

"Naruto baik-baik saja. Tangan kanannya hanya terkilir. Mm, tapi kusarankan sebaiknya kau memeriksakannya ke ahli syaraf. Aku takut ada syaraf motoriknya yang terluka." Kata dokter itu menerangkan. Dokter perempuan itupun meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. Ia tampak sedang termenung. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan tangan yang sedang di perban. Di kepalanya muncul banyak kemungkinan. Mungkinkah ini juga perbuatan ayahnya? Mungkinkah orang tua itu masih berambisi untuk memisahkannya dari Naruto. Ah bagaimana ia bisa lupa, orang tua itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Ia harus memastikannya nanti.

"Engh." Erangan itu membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Di lihatnya Naruto sedang bergerak. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Mengerjab-ngerjabkannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya penglihatannya terfokus.

"Sasuke?." Panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naru? Ada yang sakit?. Katakan padaku?". Tanyanya khawatir. Ia hanya menggaguk. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?."

"Ng, sepertinya aku jatuh dari tangga."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu?." Katanya kesal. Pemuda ini membuatnya sangat khawatir . pemuda itu hanya diam. Ia memandang langit-langit klinik itu.

". . . Aku merasa ada yang mendorongku." Katanya pelan. Walau begitu Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya dapat mendengar kata itu dengan jelas. Sontak ia merasa kaget.

Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

Brakk!

Sasuke sengaja membanting pintu itu dengan keras. Ia memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya. Kini ia berada di depan meja kerja sang ayah dengan pandangan tajam penuh kemarahan. Laki-laki paruh baya itu sedang membaca berkas-berkas pekerjaannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau masuk dengan lebih sopan?." Tegur sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Ia masih tidak mengalihkan matanya dari berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, Ayah." Sasuke menatap tajam ayahnya. Emosinya kini benar-benar memuncak. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengganggu hidupku."

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya bukan? Sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." Jawabnya datar. Ia meletakkan berkas itu di meja. Fugaku kini menatap tajam mata anaknya.

"Kau!."

"Seharusnya kau memikirkan masa depanmu lebih matang Sasuke. Apa kau pikir kau bisa bahagia bersama pemuda itu?."

"Aku mencintainya. Tentu saja aku akan bahagia bersamanya." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada lebih tinggi. Fugaku terdiammenatap tidak percaya dengan jawaban anaknya.

HAHAHAHAHA!

Ayahnya tertawa dengan keras. Hal ini membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bahagia katamu? Kebahagian apa yang kau dapat dari cinta yang tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa?." Kata Fugaku tajam. Ia kini berdiri. "Itu hanya sebuah ilusi sesaat. Setelah semua terlambat kau akan menyesali segalanya."

"Aku menyesal atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanku katamu? Kau sadar dengan siapa kau bicara hah?." Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. "Aku, Fugaku Uchiha, ayah dari Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana aku bisa untuk tidak mengurusi kebahagiaan putraku."

"Cih!. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku akan tetap akan bersama orang yang kucintai."

Fugaku menyeringai. " Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memisahkanmu dengan pemuda itu. Walau . . ." Fugaku menggantung kata-katanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar serius. " . . . Harus membunuhnya."

"Kau!." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya

"Aku serius Sasuke. Tinggalkan anak itu atau kau akan melihatnya MATI di depan matamu."

"Jadi benar kecelakaan itu benar-benar perbuatanmu?." Tanyanya dengan marah. Fugaku hanya tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main Sasuke. Tinggalkan pemuda itu atau dia akan mati di depan matamu."

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai perempuan itu." Bentak Sasuke. "Kenapa aku harus menikahinya hah?."

Fugaku dengan tenang memandang anaknya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencintainya? Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan cucu darimu kau mengerti?."

"Cucu? Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada putra kesayanganmu itu."

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu! 3 bulan lagi, aku akan menyiapkan pesta pernikahan 3 bulan lagi. Kau tidak bisa menolak Sasuke."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ayahnya benar, ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia bisa tidak peduli pada nasibnya tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Pemuda yang di cintainya. Ia bisa gila jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Pemuda itu adalah sumber kekuatannya sekarang. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lebih baik ia kehilangan Naruto daripada melihat Naruto mati di depan matanya.

"Baik. Aku akan menikah dengan perempuan itu." Ucapnya. Fugaku hanya tersenyum licik. "Tapi sebelum aku menikah. Aku akan tetap bersama Naruto. Dan ayah tidak boleh menyentuhnya seujung rambutpun."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh bocah Uzumaki itu."

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu. Fugaku hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya. Sasuke melewati lorong itu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan marah.

"Sasuke." Panggil seorang pria yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya. Bedanya ia memiliki rambut panjang dengan 2 keriput dibawah matanya. Dialah Itachi Uchiha, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha dan kakak lelaki Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara padaku!." Ia berjalan melewati Itachi dengan kesal. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Naruto saat ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu 3 bulan terakhirnya bersama sang kekasih. Ia benar-benar memperhatikan Naruto dan selalu disisinya. Perubahan inipun akhirnya membuat pertanyaan dari Naruto. Tapi Sasuke selalu dapat berkelit. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ingin bersama Naruto selama mungkin yang ia bisa. Merekam setiap senyuman dan tingkah lakunya yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melihat itu. Ini sangat berat baginya. Ia harus meninggalkan orang yang dicintainyadan membuat dirinya dibenci.

Waktu 3 bulan itupun hampir habis. Dan hari ini tepat seminggu sebelum hari pernikahannya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto tapi ia juga tidak mau melihat orang yang dicintainya mati deidepan matanya. Iapun akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Betapa sakitnya hati Sasuke saat ia mengatakan ini. namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mempertahankan Naruto disisinya. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke dapat melihat rasa sakit di mata Naruto saat ia mengatakan hal ini. Ia tau seberapa besar cinta pemuda itu padanya begitupun sebaliknya. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto dan ia dapat memastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggeser posisi pemuda pirang itu dihatinya. Tapi sepertinya takdir mempermainkan mereka ( Ano, Sasuke-san. Sebenarnya bukan Takdir yang mempermainkanmu tapi tapi Author Gebleg yang bikin cerita ini. Apa? Kenapa? Jawabannya karena dia nggak suka pantat ayam (dalam arti sebenarnya) . Jadi dia ngerjaian kamu. Coba kalo rambut kamu kaya paha ayam, pasti Author baikin kamu :9 ).

.

.

.

Seminggu sebelum pernikahan orang tua Sassuke memintanya menemani gadis itu. gadis yang membuatnya hancur. gadis yang dibencinya. Sangat dibencinya. Apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana? Gaun pengantin ini bagus tidak?." Tanya Sakura pada calon suaminya. Sasuke hanya diam mengacuhkan pertanyaan calon istrinya. Sakura yang tadinya tersenyumpun mendadak murung karena melihat ketidak pedulian sang calon suami. Ia tau bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Pernikahan ini terjadi karena ikatan bisnis semata.

"Bagus sekali. Kau cantik sayang." Kata Mikoto memuji sang calon menantu.

Sasuke memandang keluar dari jendela kaca etalase toko itu. Ia menopang kepala dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak memperdulikan percakapan hangat antara gadis itu dan ibunya. Menatap kosong jalan yang penuh dengan kegiatan manusia. Sampai matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang ditenangkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah di seberang jalan. Nampaknya pemuda pirang itu sedang menangis. Terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang seolah sedang menghapus air matanya. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia kenal kedua pemuda itu. Tanpa disadari, tangannya mengepal menahan marah saat pemuda merah itu merangkul dan memeluk pemuda pirang. Ia cemburu.

Begitu besar cintanya pada Naruto, ia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan yang sakral. Setelah upacara selesai, mereka melanjutkan resepsi di sebuah aula hotel mewah. Semua orang tampak bahagia, semua kecuali sang pengantin pria tentunya. Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika ia sama sekali tidak mencintai perempuan itu. Ia terlihat meninggalkan pengantin wanitanya yang sedang sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan untuk minum di meja bar hotel itu. Hanya dengan minum, ia dapat melupakan segala kesedihan hatinya hari ini. Sakura yang melihat sang suami tengah mabuk membantunya untuk masuk ke kamar pengantin mereka.

Sasuke yang dalam kondisi setengah sadarpun menyerang gadis itu. Berhalusinasi bahwa Narutolah yang dipelukannya. Menidurinya seolah ia sedang meniduri kekasihnya. Memandang wajahnya seolah ia sedang melihat kekasihnya. Tidak memperdulikan tangisan dan teriakan gadis itu.

"Akh!." Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya direnggut sang suami dengan kasar. Sasuke menyeringai, saat melihat kekasihnya terlihat tengah diantara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Ia memangut bibir itu. Merasakan setiap centi tubuh indah itu. Mencumbunya dengan penuh birahi. Ia berbisik di telinganya.

"You are mine forever." Bisik Sasuke dengan nada penuh ketegasan. Membuat Sakura mengetatkan ototnya dan memijat milik suaminya didalam tubuhnya.

"Ough." Desah Sasuke. " What a naughty kitsune. . ." Sasuke kembali menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh itu dengan keras dan kasar. Sakura mendesah nikmat saat sang suami membenamkan miliknya dalam tubuhnya. Mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Ia dapat merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi rongga tubuhnya. Iapun tersenyum. Sasuke mencium bibir merah itu dengan ciuman panas andalannya. Sakurapun membalas ciuman panas itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh wanita yang ada di dekapannya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping wanita itu. Iapun berbisik.

"My Kitsune. . . . I love you . . ."

"I love you too." Sakura mengusap wajah tampan itu dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum, rupanya Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Iapun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh suaminya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Iapun memejamkan matanya.

"I love you. . . My Kitsune . . . I love you. . . Naru-chan . . ." Igau Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar itupun segera membuka matanya. Matanya membulat saat mendengar suaminya mengigau. Ia tidak tuli. Sepelan apapun igauan Sasuke, Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Airmata mulai jatuh dari mata emeraldnya. Betapa bodohnya dia. Seharusnya dia sadar Sasuke tidak mungkin mencintainya. Mereka hanya menikah karena bisnis ingat? Sasuke merengkuhnyapun mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol. Seketika itu pula hatinya benar-benar hancur. Suaminya merengkuhnya tapi memikirkan orang lain. Suaminya bercinta dengannya tapi membayangkan orang lain. Ini adalah penghinaan terbesar bagi seorang wanita.

Esok paginya Sasuke yang menemukan dirinya tidur di samping wanita itu marah besar, ia merasa Sakura telah menjebaknya agar bisa tidur dengannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan tangisan gadis itu.

Setelah malam pertama, mereka kembali ke rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Ia menolak rencana bulan madu dengan alasan sibuk. Sebagai gantinya, mereka akan menginap selama satu minggu di salah satu hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Uchiha. Setelah malam pertama itu, Sasuke tidak pernah berniat menyentuh istrinya. Mereka hanya tidur dengan saling membelakangi.

Hari itu Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sudah sebulan lamanya ia tidak menemui kekasihnya atau bisa dikatakan mantan kekasih. Dengan ragu ia melangkah menuju apartemen mereka. Apartemen yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu saat mereka masih bersama.

'Jam segini pasti Naruto sedang ada di kampusnya.' Katanya dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang merupakan kunci apartemen itu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu apartemen itu.

..

Gelap.

.

.

Hal itulah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Ia menyalakan lampu dari saklar disamping pintu keluar. Perlahan ia memasuki apartemen yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruang tamu itu.

Ada yang salah, pikirnya.

Iapun semakin memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah itu.

Kenapa tempat ini seolah sudah lama tidak di huni?.

Kemana Naruto?

Mata Sasuke membulat saat ia melihat tempat sampah yang ada si samping perapian penuh dengan bingkai poto. Iapun dengan cepat menghampiri tempat sampah itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Semua poto kebersamaannya dan Naruto ada di dalam tempah sampah itu. Tubuhnya melemas saat ia membayangkan bahwa saat ini Naruto benar-benar membencinya. Ia segera berlari menuju ke kamar tidur. Dibukanya lemari pakaian disamping tempat tidurnya. Isinya sudah banyak berkurang. Pakaian yang diberikannya pada Naruto masih ada tapi pakaianyang sering pemuda itu pakai sama sekali tidak terlihat. Ia mencari sebuah tas besar yang biasanya diletakkan Naruto disudut dalam lemari tapi ternyata tidak ada. Tubuh Sasuke merosot kelantai.

Ini artinya Naruto telah pergi. Naruto telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah perlahania menyeret tubuhnya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidur yang biasa Naruto pakal. Mencoba merasakan aroma sang kekasih yang masih tersisa. Tapi nihil. Aroma citrus manis itu sama sekali tidak dapat ia cium. Ia menangis. Menangisi kelemahannya. Menangisi perasaan hancurnya. Menangisi semuanya. Andai dia bukan seorang Uchiha. Andai ia lebih memilih Naruto.

Harusnya ia sadar. Harga diri Naruto terlalu tinggi untuk tetap tinggal di tempat ini. Tempat ia dicampakkan olehnya. Ia seharusnya tau persis sifat kekasihnya itu. Sasuke tertidur dalam tangisnya. Melepaskan alam saadrnya malam itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun saat handphonenya berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sasuke kemana saja kau. Cepat pulang sekarang juga!." Teriak sang ibu.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus pulang jika tidak ingin kena amukan sang Ibu tercinta. Sesampainya di rumah ia disambut oleh pelayan dan Sakura yang tersenyum manis padanya. Kenapa perempuan ini ada disini? Ah ya dia lupa. Dia sudah menikahinya sebulan lalu jadi secara sah ia adalah menantu keluarga Uchiha. Merekapun makan siang bersama. Sakura dan Mikoto terlihat senang. Beberapa kali sang mertua memberi isyarat pada menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Ano, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Kata gadis itu malu-malu.

"Apa itu Sakura?." Tanya sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Ia tampak sedang menikmati makanannya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibu mertua. Memberi isyarat 'bolehkah?' yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh sang ibu.

"Aku hamil."

Berita kehamilan Sakurapun disambut antusias oleh keluarga itu. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi, membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa. Padahal perempuan itu berharap dengan kehadiran anak ini, Sasuke akan sedikit memperhatikannya. Tapi ternyata sikap Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa ia semakin dingin padanya. Saat kehamilan Sakura menginjak 5 bulan, Sasuke berkeras untuk tinggal diapartemen. Ia tidak peduli dengan tentangan dari keluarganya, mengingat Sakura tengah berbadan dua. Sasuke membeli sebuah apartemen mewah di dekat apartemennya dengan Naruto. Jika ia tinggal sendiri, ia akan dapat mengunjungi apartemen itu sesuka hati.

Setelah tinggal bersama sendiri, Sasuke mulai mengenal Sakura lebih dalam. Gadis itu tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Tidak di pungkiri oleh Sasuke, perasaan sayang mulai muncul di hatinya. Merekapun mulai dekat. Sakurapun bersyukur dengan keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke. Meski Sasuke masih tidak mau menyentuhnya, paling tidak pria itu tidak sedingin dulu. Saat Sakura memintanya untuk menemaninya check up, tak disangka bungsu uchiha itu mau menemaninya. Ia bahkan tampak antusias menyambut kelahiran bayi mereka yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sasuke mulai memperhatikan Sakura karena merasa sedikit bersalah atas sikap dinginnya yang keterlaluan dulu.

Bayi mereka lahir normal dan diberi nama Uchiha Kazuki. Anak laki-laki itu lahir dengan rambut raven sang ayah dan mata emerald sang ibu, berkulit putih pucat. Kelahirannya disambut gembira oleh kedua keluarga. Sakura dapat bernapas lega karena hubungannya membaik dengan Sasuke dan tampaknya Sasuke sangat menyayangi anak mereka.

Kazuki tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar walau agak pendiam. Untungnya sifat anti sosial ayahnya tidak menurun padanya. Terbukti dengan banyaknya teman yang ia punya. Kazuki sangat senang melukis terutama melukis pemandangan. Hobinya ini terkadang membuat sang ayah kesal karena anak itu sering menggambar di sembarang tempat termasuk kertas kerjaan milik Sasuke. Walau begitu Sasuke sangat menyayangi Kazuki tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Ia masih saja berlaku dingin dan enggan menyentuh wanita itu walau sudah 8 tahun berumah tangga. Mereka memang sudah tidur bersama tapi tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama. Sakura sangat senang karena dengan begitu ia bisa mempererat hubungannya dengan sang suami yang telah lama dicintainya.

'Aku akan menunggu sampai selama apapun. Aku akan menunggu cintamu' kata Sakura dalam hati. Walau hatinya sakit setiap kali Sasuke menyebut namanya.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Bagi yang review makasih ya. Tapi maaf saya nggak nulis anda disini. Soalnya saya lebih suka PM langsung ya J. Bagi yang nggak saya PM mohon maaf. Karena saya nggak bisa membalas budi anda satu persatu.

Kritik yang membangun please. Langsung PM juga nggak papa. Dengan kata-kata sopan tentunya


	4. Life After You

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik yang punya, dan itu bukan saya. hohoho**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Yaoi, hurt, Mpreg, romance dll**

.

.

Mohon maaf karena kebodohan Saya yang salah mengeja nama Gaara menjadi Garaa. Maka mulai chap ini saya akan membenarkan ejaan namanya menjadi G.A.A.R.A. Mohon dimaklumi karena bagai manapun saya tidak kenal dekat ma Gaara dan ditambah lagi saya bukan saudaranya. Hountou no Gomenasai ne.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenangan akan dirimu selalu menghantuiku. Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga dada ini terasa mataku selalu mengalir saataku hanya tempat inilah yang mampu kebersamaan kita di masa pot bunga lavender yang dulu kau sukai sudah mulai berapa lamanya kau tidak disini bersamaku.

.

.

**Chapter 4. Life after You**

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu Dobe".

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Inikah hukumanmu untukku?"

.

.

.

.

.

**8 tahun kemudian**

**-London, Inggris-**

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu sedang memandangi pesawat yang hilir mudik darijendela kaca memandangnya sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi hangat. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pelan, tanda ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Di depannya sedang duduk seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahunan sedang mengayunkan kaki-kaki tampak sedang bosan dan kesal. Sesekali ia bergumam.

"Papa." Ucapnya sambil mendongak memandang wajah laki-laki dewasa yang ada di mata biru besar seperti milik pria yang di sebutnya papa. Mata sapire yang sangat indah.

"Hmm?." Laki-laki itu pun menoleh pada anaknya itu.

"Papa Gaara lama." Katanya lagi sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Tanda ia sedang kesal. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka menunggu.

"Sabar ya sayang. Sebentar lagi papa Gaara pasti akan datang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Iapun membelai surai raven milik anak tunggalnya dengan sayang. "Ah! Itu papa Gaara."

Tunjuknya ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah mendekat itupun menoleh, senyuman lebar merekah di bibir orang yang di tunggunya dari tadi.

"Kalian sudah siap?." Tanyanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang 3 tiket pesawat dengan pose seperti seorang model. Keduanya pun tampak semangat mengikuti pria berambut merah itu. Mereka bertiga menyeret koper-koper besar kecuali si kecil tentunya dan berjalan masuk ke pesawat. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk sesuai tiket . Mereka pun menyamankan diri di penerbangan kelas VIP tersebut. Tidak lama setelah itu, pramugari yang cantik meminta mereka untuk memasang sabuk pengaman karena pesawat akan segera tinggal landas.

Pria berambut merah tersebut melirik sang sahabat yang sedang membelai lembut kepala anaknya. Tampak jelas kebahagiaan di mata biru langit tersebut. Tanpa sengaja seulas senyum tipis pun mengembang di bibirnya ketika melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sahabat baiknya itu. Ia kembali melirik anak berambut raven yang sudah terlelap tidur. Maklumlah anak sekecil itu pasti kelelahan di bangunkan sepagi ini.

Pria berambut merah itu menepuk bahunya pelan dan langsung memberi isyarat dengan jempolnya pada pria di sebelahnya untuk mengikutinya kebelakang. Pria berambut pirang itupun mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan melewati penerbangan kelas biasa dan berakhir di depan toilet.

"Kamu yakin?." Tanya sang pria berambut merah tersebut dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa?."

"Naruto, kamu tau apa yang kubicarakan kan?." Tanyanya dengan nada agak kesal. Pria berambut pirang itupun hanya diam dan tersenyum. "Kalau kamu mau aku bisa memesankan pesawat lagi setelah kita sampai nanti dan . . . "

"Tidak perlu." Potongnya dengan tegas.

"Naruto!." Bentaknya. "Bagaimana jika Yuuki bertemu dengannya? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya." Tanyanya dengan kesal. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keputusan mendadak sang sahabat yang ingin kembali ke konoha setelah hampir 8 tahun menetap di luar negeri. Mereka menetap di Itali selama kurang lebih 6 tahun untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan S3 mereka. Karena melihat bakat besar milik Naruto. Sang guru, Michael Goodham, mengajukan dirinya untuk mendapat beasiswa penuh sampai jenjang S3. Dia bahkan mendapatkan gelar kehormatan sebagai kelulusan terbaik seangkatannya. Siapa menyangka orang yang dulu selalu di sebut idiot menjadi orang hebat seperti ini. Tidak sampai di situ saja. Sang guru pun sering mengajaknya untuk berkolaborasi dalam pameran lukisannya. Naruto pun semakin terkenal karena dianggap sebagai pelukis jenius dengan pennamenya **KURAMA**. Sekitar 2 tahun lalu, Naruto mendapat panggilan untuk mengajar di sebuah universitas ternama di Inggris. Akhirnya setelah merenung, bertapa dan minta wejangan dari tetua. Iapun segera terbang ke Inggris bersama anak dan sahabat (Stalker)nya, Gaara, yang beralasan khawatir pada Naruto. Hingga beberapa bulan lalu. Ia mendapat undangan untuk mengajar di universitas tempat ia dulu kuliah untuk mengajar.

Sementara Naruto hanya menunduk. "Aku tidak bisa lari terus kau tau." Jawabnya. Ia tau sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya tapi ia tidak ingin selamanya bersembunyi.

Gaara hanya tau bahwa keputusan Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha mungkin berakibat buruk padanya juga pada anaknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia tidak mau melukai sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Lagipula aku ingin Yuuki bisa melihat kampung halaman papanya." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Belum tentu juga 'pria' itu menyadari Yuuki anaknya kan? Kau lihat sendiri Yuuki sangat mirip denganku. Yah kecuali warna kulit dan rambutnya. Selain itukan aku masih punya Gaara yang bisa melindungiku hehehehe."

Gaara pun melebarkan matanya, tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di di dengarnya. Diapun sontak segera memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau sang sahabat melihat ekspresinya yang memalukan saat ini. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat itu kini bersemu merah karena malu.

"Dasar bodoh, ayo kita kembali." Katanya sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju kabinnya. Naruto hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi dari sahabatnya yang ia anggap sangat lucu. Karena tidak biasanya seorang Sabaku Gaara bisa menunjukkan emosinya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Konoha, sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam melaju dengan cepat menyusuri jalanan malam yang sepi. Mobil itu menuju ke sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah di jantung kota. Mobil itu memasuki pelataran parkir. Setelah menemukan parkiran kosong mobil itupun berhenti. Seorang pria tampan berambut raven turun dari mobil itu. Ia membawa sebuah kantong coklat di tangan kirinya.

Ia menuju sebuah lift yang ada di salah satu sisi tempat parkir. Ia memencet angka 5 yang menunjukkan lantai tempat apartemennya di lantai yang di kemudian berjalan menuju apartemennya. Di bukanya perlahan apartemen itu gelap dan sunyi.

"Tadaima." Salamnya. Tapi tak ada siapapun yang menjawab. Sekali lagi ia merasa kecewa. Ia kemudian menyalakan lampu dari saklar yang ada di dekat pintu. Ia kemudian menuju ke sebuah sofa empuk kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa tersebut. Ia meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata isinya adalah beberapa kaleng bir dan sebuah cake kecil bertuliskan '_Happy Annivesary 12th'_ .

Ia kemudian membuka kaleng bir itu dan mulai meminumnya. Raut wajahnya tampak kalut dan sedih. Hari ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang kerumah istrinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kaleng bir ke depan. "Bersulang!." Ia memandang sebuah foto besar di hadapannya berisi dirinya dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera. Ia ingat dengan jelas kapan foto ini di ambil. Saat setelah setahun mereka menjalin hubungan khusus. Sasuke memberi kejutan pada si pirang itu. Dan malam itulah malam pertama mereka memhabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling memiliki seutuhnya dan bersumpah akan selalu bersama-sama. Ia miris melihat foto itu yang kini berbalik 180 derajat dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Tolong kembalilah." Gumamnya. Air matanya pun mulai mengalir deras saat mengingat orang yang sangat di cintainya tidak berada di sisinya lagi. Sudah hampir 8 tahun Naruto menghilang dari hidupnya. Menurut kabar yang ia dengar Naruto pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan studinya. Sejak itu ia sama sekali tidak mendengar kabarnya. Beberapa kali sudah ia coba menghubungi Naruto tapi pemuda itu tidak sekalipun membalas telpon maupun emailnya. Seolah ia ingin benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Hey seharusnya kau sadar. Bukankah kau yang membuat keadaannya seperti ini? Apa yang kau sesalkan? Bukankah ini yang kau pilih dulu?.Meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai dan memilih calon pilihan orang tuamu.

"Naruto . . . Naruto. . . kembalilah . . . " Gumamnya. Matanya tampak memandang kosong. Ia mengambil sebuah foto berbingkai putih di atas meja samping sofa tempat ia minum. Foto sang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berpelukan dengannya. Foto yang dulu ia temukan di tempat sampah apartemennya. Foto yang telah di buang oleh pemuda yang sangat di cintainya. Ia membelai kaca foto itu dengan lembut. Air matanya mulai menetes diatas kaca foto itu.

'Sakit. . .Apakah ini yang kau rasakan dulu Naruto? Saat aku ingin kita berpisah dulu? Tolong maafkan aku Naruto. . . .aku . . . aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'

Seharusnya dulu ia tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya. Seharusnya dulu ia mempertahankannya. Mempertahankan cinta mereka berdua. Seandainya dulu ia melakukan semua yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan Naruto. Saat ini ia pasti tidak akan semenderita ini.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Apartemen inilah satu-satunya kenangan yang tertinggal dari Naruto. Tempat mereka bercinta dulu, tempat mereka saling berbagi.

"Kau tau? Mereka bilang keluargaku keluarga sempurna. Kekayaan, kekuasaan, istri cantik dan anak yang manis. Tapi kebahagian itu hanya di luarnya. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah tidur dengan istriku tanpa membayangkan dia adalah dirimu Naruto." Katanya sambil menangis. "I miss you, Dobe." Ia mencium foto yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke pun akhirnya tertidur di sofa dengan berlinang air mata. Dalam mimpinya pun ia masih berharap untuk bertemu dengan orang yang di cintainya. 'Walau hanya dalam ingin bertemu denganmu.'

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di Konoha.

Naruto, Gaara dan Yuuki tiba di kondo milik Gaara. Untuk sementara Naruto dan anaknya akan tinggal bersamanya sebelum mereka mendapatkan apartemen. Kondo itu sama sekali tidak berubah meski sudah di tinggal pemiliknya selama 8 tetap bersih dan terawat. Tidak tampak sudah di tinggal penghuninya. Itu karena Kankurou, kakak lelaki Gaara, menyewa orang untuk membersihkan kondo itu. Ia mengaku sering tidur disana saat ia malas untuk pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, namun Naruto belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan menikmati pemandangan Konoha yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh. Gaara muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa dua cangkir minuman hangat di tangannya. Ia mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sofa seberang meja. Saling berhadapan dengan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Ia meletakkan cangkir satunya di depan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa tidur?." Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku lelah tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ini ya yang di namakan Jet lag. Hahahaha."

"Hmm, di Inggris sekarang mungkin masih sekitar jam 10 pagi." Katanya sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya. "Besok apa rencanamu?."

"Ah, mungkin aku akan ke universitas lebih dulu lalu ke kontraktor untuk mencari apartemen. Aku juga harus mencari sekolah dasar yang cocok untuk anak itu. Hmm, apa Temari-nee mau menjaga Yuuki untukku ya?."

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mengantarkanmu dan Yuuki ke tempat nee-san. Aku yakin ia tak keberatan menjaga Yuuki. Kau tau sendiri Temari sangat suka anak-anak kan?." Kata Gaara, lagi-lagi dengan menyeruput kopinya. Yah selain Gaara, dua kakak Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou mengetahui kondisi Naruto yang terjadi setelah 6 bulan mereka tinggal di Itali. Tiba-tiba saja, Temari, suaminya,Nara Shikamaru dan Kankurou, mengunjungi kediaman mereka. Ketiga orang itu sempat kaget dan shock saat melihat Naruto dengan perut buncit. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti langsung tau bahwa dia sedang hamil, Melihat itu, Temari, Kankurou dan Shikamaru mengira Gaaralah yang menghamili Naruto. Bahkan Temari sempat menghajar Gaara habis-habisan sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti karena tau kejadian yang sebenarnya. Merekapun sepakat untuk membantu Naruto dan bayinya. Sejak dulu Naruto memang dekat bukan hanya dengan Gaara tapi juga Temari dan Kankurou bahkan ayah mereka, Kazekage. Keluarga Sabaku sudah mengganggap pemuda itu sebagai keluarga sendiri. Itu karena peristiwa saat mereka masih kelas 2 SMP, Naruto pernah menyelamatkan Sabaku bungsu itu dari usaha penculikan. Gaara baik-baik saja, namun Naruto mendapat luka cukup parah akibat tembakan penculik yang mengenai perutnya saat ia melindungi Gaara dengan tubuhnya. Gaara merasa sangat bersalah dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga Naruto mulai saat itu. Saat itulah Naruto mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Dokter Kabuto yang merawatnya saat itu menemukan keanehan saat mengambil proyektil peluru yang ada di dalam perutnya, ia lansung memberitahunya bahwa dia mengidap suatu sindrom yang langka. IS, Intersexual Syndrom, dimana penderita memiliki dua alat reproduksi. Tingkat sindrom ini tergantung pada tingkat kesuburan masing-masing alat reproduksi. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa kasus yang di alami Naruto adalah kasus yang sangat sangat sangat langka. Naruto memiliki rahim dan testis yang sempurna. Dokter itu bahkan mengatakan kalo kemungkinan Naruto bisa hamil adalah 50%. Ia juga menyarankan Naruto untuk meminum obat yang di berikannya secara teratur agar tidak ada efek samping dari hormon pria dan wanita yang ada ditubuhnya. Dokter itu menyarankan agar Naruto berhati-hati jika ingin berhubungan intim dengan laki-laki, melihat betapa besarnya kemungkinan ia dapat hamil. Memakai pengaman adalah cara terbaik untuk mencegah kehamilan. Maklum, kehamilan pada perempuan saja sudah beresiko, apalagi pada laki-laki.

Itu terbukti setelah ia mengetahui dirinya tengah mengandung setelah 2 bulan ia berada di Itali. Ia mengandung benih laki-laki yang telah mencampakkannya. Ia mengingat, hanya sekali, hanya sekali mereka melakukannya tanpa pengaman dan sekarang lihat hasilnya. Sebuah janin berumur hampir 3 bulan kini berada di perutnya. Awalnya aborsi adalah pilihan pertamanya, toh usia kandungannya masih sangat muda namun pikiran itu segera dienyahkannya. Bayi yang di kandungnya berhak hidup. Gaara pun mendukung keputusannya secara penuh. Dukungan juga datang dari kakak Gaara, Temari, Kankurou dan Shikamaru setelah mereka tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Naruto memberitahukan semuanya pada mereka, hanya siapa ayah Yuuki yang sebenarnya yang tidak ia beritahukan.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Setelah tahu dirinya hamil., ia langsung mengambil cuti kuliah dengan alasan pengobatan. Kehamilan Narutopun berjalan dengan tenang karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengalami keluhan apapun selama kehamilan. Namun saat akan melahirkan, semua menjadi mencekam. Dokter harus melakukan operasi Caesar karena Naruto tidak memiliki jalur untuk melahirkan bayinya secara normal. Operasi itu berlangsung selama 8 jam lebih. Namikaze Yuuki lahir di pertengahan musim dingin saat salju turun. Bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu lahir sehat dan normal tanpa kekurangan apapun. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan sedikit rambut berwarna hitam di kepalanya. Raut wajah dan mata berwarna biru seperti milik Naruto. Tapi berbeda dengan kondisi Naruto. Pemuda itu mengalami perdarahan hebat di rahimnya menyebabkan pemuda itu koma selama satu minggu. Selama itu pula Garaa menungguinya tanpa lelah. Hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Gaara mengantar Naruto dan Yuuki ke kediaman Nara, tempat kakak perempuan dan suaminya mereka bertiga di sambut dengan senang oleh pasangan Nara tersebut beserta 2 anak mereka, Nara Mikan dan Kousuke. 2 anak keluarga Nara itu memang sudah tidak asing dengan Yuuki. Mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu saat keluarga Nara mengunjungi Garaa di Itali dulu.

"Kak Mikan, Kak Kou, apa kabar?." Tanya Yuuki sambil tersenyum manis dengan background bunga mawar putih di belakangnya. 2 anak yang di sapanya itu pun langsung mimisan dan pingsan di tempat. Ck, nggak bapak nggak anak sukanya tebar feromon. Temari pun juga terkena imbas dari feromon milik Yuuki.

"Gyaaaaa! Kawaiiiii!." Teriak pasangan ibu dan anak itu ala cewe fujoshi. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan istri dan kedua anak kembarnya tersebut.

"Ck. Hei sadar umur. Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru dan langsung dibalas dengan tonjokan sayang oleh istri dan anak tercintanya.

Setelah menitipkan Yuuki, Gaara dan Naruto yang melihat ini langsung berkeringat dingin melihat 'keharmonisan' rumah tangga Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat Shikamaru di hajar penuh cinta oleh istri dan anaknya.

Gaara lalu mengantar Naruto ke universitas tempat ia akan bekerja. Setelah itu ia juga pergi ke perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Meninggalkan Naruto di tempat itu.

"Perlu kujemput?." Tanya Gaara penuh perhatian.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin jalan kaki saja." Katanya sambil ingin berjalan-jalan di kota yang sudah lama di tinggalkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Gaarapun langsung melajukan mobil sport merah kesayangannya.

Naruto menemui dekan kampus menanyakan tentang pekerjaannya. Setelah itu dia juga menemui dosen yang membuatnya seperti sekarang, Tsunade sensei. Mereka pun ngobrol panjang lebar. Wanita paruh baya itupun terlihat sangat senang saat melihat sang murid telah kembali. Tsunade menanyakan kenapa studi Naruto membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang di jika mengambil S2 waktu yang dibutuhkan hanya sekitar 2-3 tahun. Tapi Naruto menghabiskan waktu hampir 8 tahun untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Ah! Maafkan aku sensei, sebenarnya S2 ku sudah tamat 3 tahun setelah aku ke Itali."

"Lalu?." Tsunade penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Setelah jenjang S2ku selesai, guruku Mr. Goodham menawarkan beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan jenjang S3 padaku dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati." Jelas Naruto. Tsunade membulatkan matanya. Ternyata Naruto mampu melebihi perkiraannya. Michael Goodham terkenal akan sifatnya yang memilih-milih murid dan hanya akan mengakui orang yang benar-benar berbakat. Jika pelukis nomor satu itu menawarkan beasiswa pada Naruto, berarti ia telah mengakui bakat dan potensi yang ada dalam diri Naruto. Dia memang tidak salah memilih Naruto saat itu. "Lalu sekitar 2 tahun lalu aku menerima undangan mengajar di salah satu universitas terkenal di Inggris, sekalian pemeran keliling bersama guruku."

Tsunade merasa sangat bangga terhadap pencapaian mantan muridnya tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum saat Naruto mulai menceritakan pengalamannya di luar negeri. Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak siang. Naruto pun pamit pada sang mantan guru. Ia mengatakan akan datang lagi pada hari senin dan mulai mengajar.

Setelah itu dengan berjalan kaki, ia menyusuri jalan kota yang sudah 8 tahun di tinggalkannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Di seberang jalan ia melihat segerombolan anak-anak muda yang memakai seragam sekolah yang dulu pernah di pakainya. Ia pun tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa-masa itu. Ia mendongak memandang langit biru di atasnya. Sinar matahari berkilauan di atas sana. Sama sekali tidak berawan. Benar-benar langit yang biru.

Naruto menuju ke sebuah kafe untuk makan siang. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang di tunjukkan oleh pelayan café itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi gerak geriknya di perhatikan seseorang.

.

.

Ia berhenti karena lampu berwarna merah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping jalan. Berharap ada yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan dari kemacetan ini. Sampai mata hitamnya menangkap sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya, sosok dengan rambut kuning dan senyum yang masih sama dengan dulu. Ia membulatkan matanya tanda tak percaya. Beberapa kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya. Ia bahkan mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Fyuh akhirnya chapter 4 selesai lagi puasa jadi saya agak pusing mikirin adegan 'itu' nya ( adegan apaan?. Nggak ada kok di chap ini. Author : adegan si Yuuki tebar pesona ma cewe2) baca manga Yaoi sambil nulis # ditendang. Makanya dari kemaren stuck di chapter 2. Padahal chapter 3 dan 4 udah selese duluan hahahaha.

Nah disini Naruto pake penname Kurama yang merupakan nama Kyuubi no Kitsune hehehe.

Ah lupakan Authornya, nah Minna-san

Add some vote please. Menurut kalian endingnya harus gimana? Si Naruto jadi ma Sasuke atau Garaa. Ntar PM aku ya. Hehehehe

Kepuasan reader adalah kebanggaan bagi saya ( Bo'ong ding)


	5. Meeting

**Repiew **

Nia Yuuki : Makasih endingnya. Ntar dipertimbangkan.

Azure'czar : Jangan jambakin rambut. Ntar botak lo. Biar saya saja yang mikirin ending Sasunaru. Hehehhe.

alvida the dark knight : Ok saran dipertimbangkan.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Ngak perlu pura2. kan udah kaya suami-suami nyehehhe. Bahkan si Yuuki udah manggil Gaara papa.

: Saya juga suka. Coba kalo ada orang kaya Gaara didunia ini.

Arum Junnie : Sakura dibuang kelaut aja Gimana? (Nunggu komplotan). Yah ending dipertimbangkan. Lah menurutmu Gaara cocoknya jadi Seme pa Uke?.

NekoTama-1110 : Ending dipertimbangkan J

Ayu : Dipertimbangkan J

Dee chan - tik : Hountou ni? Arigatou ne.

Yunaucii : Dipertimbangkan.

Namikaze lin-chan : Terimakasih saran kritiknya yang membangun. Ending dipertimbangkan, nyehehehehe.

Nick-na : Ngak papa kok. Saya malah seneng dapet masukan. Ending dipertimbangkan.

Maaf ya bagi yang belum saya bales reviewnya hehehehehe. Tumbenkan saya bales reviewnya disini.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 5. Meeting.**

.

.

.

" Naruto".

.

.

.

**-Naruto POV-**

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke sekitarku. Hmm, tidak banyak yang berubah. Toko buah itu masih disana. Toko buku itu juga belum pindah. Perasaanku menjadi sangat nyaman bahkan senyuman kecil tidak lepas dari bibirku. Kota inilah tempat aku hidup dulu dan aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama Yuuki di sini juga. Di seberang jalan aku melihat beberapa orang anak muda yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Ah! Seragam itu adalah seragam SMAku dulu. Seragam gakuran berwarna hitam legam. Aku tersenyum karena teringat masa-masa SMA. Sudah lebih dari 12 tahun aku meninggalkan bangku SMA. Kira-kira bagaimana ya kabar teman-temanku? Dan

.

.

.

Sasuke?.

.

.

.

Senyuman dibibirku menghilang saat aku mengingat nama itu.

'Kenapa?.'

Padahal sudah 8 tahun tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada. Aku memegang dadaku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa nyeri. Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Rasa sakit karena dikhianati dan dicampakkan.

'Aku sudah tidak mencintainya ya aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Hidupku hanya untuk Yuuki.'

Janjiku dalam hati. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. Berusaha mengusir pikiran negatifku.

.

Kruyukkkkk

.

"Ah!."

Sepertinya aku harus mencari makan terlebih dahulu hahaha. Aku kembali menyusuri jalan dan berharap menemukan café atau semacamnya untuk sekedar mengganjal perutku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memakan ramen bikinan paman Teuchi tapi ya sudahlah besok-besok saja kalau aku punya waktu. Aku akan mengajak Yuuki dan Gara juga. Kira-kira Gaara mau tidak ya? Dia kan sangat-sangat tidak suka makanan tidak sehat seperti ramen. Ck padahal ramenkan makanan jepang paling enak. Kenapa juga Gaara tidak suka? Aku tinggal bersamanya selama 8 tahun dan itu cukup untuk membuatku mengerti semua kebiasaanya, apa yang ia suka, apa yang tidak. Kalau di pikir-pikir aku ini sudah seperti istrinya saja ya. Mungkin jika aku dulu mencintai Gaara. Aku tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Ah tidak juga. Mungkin jika aku jadi istrinya, aku akan menderita karena tidak tiijinkan makan ramen. Tidakkkkk! Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen! ( Gothic: Heee? Bukannya selam 8 tahun kamu di luar negeri kamu nggak pernah makan ramen sekalipun ya?)

Aku memukul kedua pipiku. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Aneh-aneh saja.

Aku berhenti di sebuah terrace café. Café itu memiliki kursi di dalam ruangan dan di luar ruangan yang berada persis di pinggir jalan. Aku memilih duduk di bagian luar. Sesaat setelah aku duduk , seorang pelayan memhampiriku dan membawa menu makanan untuk ku pilih.

"Orange juice and beef sandwich please." Kataku dengan logat ala inggris. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Kebiasaan sih. 2 tahun tinggal disana mampu membuatku menjadi 'English gentleman' tulen. Pelayan itu mencatatat pesananku dan langsung pergi.

Kembali perasaan sepi ini menyapaku. Siku tangan kananku ku letakkan diatas meja untuk menyangga kepalaku. Aku kembali mengamati pemandangan jalan dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dengan khusyuk. Déjà vu, itulah yang kurasakan. Perasaan rindu yang kurasakan pada kota ini. Aku akan segera mencari apartemen kecil untukku dan Yuuki tinggal. Tidak perlu mewah, cukup nyaman saja. Mungkin sedikit besar bolehlah. Untuk meletakkan lukisan-lukisanku di sana.

"Naruto."

**-End POV-**

.

.

Naruto menoleh saat ia mendengar namanya di panggil. Matanya membulat. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia menemukan siapa sosok yang memanggil namanya. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, orang dalam list pertama Naruto yang tidak ingin ia lihat, tidak ingin ia temui dan orang pertama yang ingin ia hindari. Betapa sialnya Naruto hari ini.

"Naruto." Wajah Sasuke tampak bahagia. Setelah 8 tahun akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang di cintainya. " Kau kembali".

"Senang berjumpa anda lagi Uchiha-san." Jawab Naruto dingin dan kaku. Sasuke agak kecewa dengan tanggapan Naruto. Tapi ia menyadari mungkin bagi Naruto sekarang dia bukan siapa-siapa. Mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada pria yang ada di depannya.

"Boleh aku duduk?."

"Silahkan." Jawabnya setenang mungkin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pangkuannya. Tidak mau melihat laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Ia berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin padahal hatinya bergemuruh. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia meremas tangannya yang kini ada di pangkuannya. Suasa menjadi hening setelah Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengannya. Suasana sedikit mencair ketika seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan Naruto. Sasuke pun memesan secangkir kopi pada pelayan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?." Tanya Sasuke mencoba membuka percakapan. Tapi agaknya Naruto enggan menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dan mulai memakan makan siangnya sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja tanpamu." Dengan nada datar dan dingin. Sasuke merasa sakit saat Naruto mengatakannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apakan? Karena inilah dulu yang dipilihnya. Naruto memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang ingin memulai percakapan dengannya.

Dreeeeett dreeeeeeett.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa Hp di kantong mantelnya bergetar. Ia pun segera mengambilnya. Di sana tertulis 'Gaara's Calling'. Ia langsung menekan tombol untuk menerima telpon.

"Moshi-moshi . . . Gaara . . .". Sasuke mendengar Naruto memanggil nama Gaara, ia nampak tidak senang." Eh? Temari-nee ingin Yuuki menginap? Baiklah kalau begitu. Titip salamku pada Temari-nee dan Shika-nii. Ah ya bilang pada Yuuki untuk tidak nakal dan merepotkan. . . hai, Arigatou." Naruto pun menutup telponnya. Ia kemudian menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang intens terhadapnya." Ada apa? Jangan memandangku seperti itu". Katanya kesal.

"Yuuki. Siapa Yuuki?." Tanyanya ingin tau. Wajah Naruto langsung pucat. Ia langsung membuang mukanya.

"Anakku." Jawabnya singkat. Sasuke membulatkan matanya, ternyata Narutonya, dobenya sudah bahagia dengan orang lain. Sial perempuan mana yang berhasil mengambil hati dobenya dan melahirkan anak untuknya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan wanita itu karena telah merebut miliknya. Loh Sasuke bukannya kamu udah nikah juga ya? Dah punya anak lagi.

.

**-Sasuke POV-**

"Yuuki, siapa Yuuki?." Tanyaku. Naruto tampak tidak senang dengan pertanyaanku. Dengan enggan dia menjawab,

"Anakku."

Jawabannya membuatku terkejut. Anak? Sejak kapan Naruto suka wanita? (perlu Author jelaskan, sebelum saling bertemu and jatuh cinta mereka sama-sama Straight. Tapi si Sasu teme ngira Naruto asli gay. Apa boleh buat soalnya diakan Uke, wkwkwkwk). Ah tidak maksudku sejak kapan ia menikah? Dadaku merasa sesak memikirkan bahwa Naruto bukan milikku lagi. Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi Dobe adalah milikku. Kalaupun sekarang ia sudah menikah, aku akan memutuskan ikatan itu. (egois banget sasuke).

"Yuuki itu . . . laki-laki atau perempuan? Berapa umurnya?." Tanyaku dengan gugup. Naruto meneguk jus jeruknya. Setelah habis ia meletakkan gelas itu ke meja dengan keras. Wajahnya tampak tidak senang dengan pertanyaanku. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha!." Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanannya. Ia berjalan menjauhiku. Aku tertunduk sedih, kuremas kain celanaku dengan kuat.

Apakah ini sudah terlambat memulai dari awal?

Apakah aku sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi?.

Aku tak berniat mengejarnya. Kubiarkan dia berlalu dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Hatiku benar-benar hancur saat ini. Narutoku, dobeku, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai mungkin kini sudah membenciku. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Dobenya menghilang lagi.

"Aku akan merebutmu kembali Dobe."

**-End POV-**

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk. Pikirannya kini benar-benar kacau. Ia merasa hari ini adalaha hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Ia bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui lagi. Ok, dia memang sudah menduga kalau ia akan bertemu dengan orang- orang dari masa lalunya. Tapi ia tidak menduga akan secepat ini. Ia belum siap untuk hal ini. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah Yuuki. Sasuke tidak boleh tau kalau Yuuki adalah anaknya. Ya sama sekali tidak boleh tau.

Naruto kembali ke kondo milik Garaa. Ia memasuki kondo itu dengan ketakutan. Tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Gaara yang menyambutnya pulang. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

.

**-Gaara POV-**

"Okaeri." Kataku saat melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah ia mendengarkan atau tidak. Dia mengacuhkanku dan langsung naik kekamarnya di lantai 2. 'Aneh' kataku dalam hati. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa 2 cangkir teh hangat yang telah ku tuang ke cangkir.

"Naruto, boleh masuk?." Tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Karena tidak ada jawaban, aku langsung masung ke kamarnya. Disana Naruto sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia tampak menunduk dan memandang lantai. Aku dapat melihat tangannya gemetaran.

'Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?.' Tanyaku dalam hati.

Akupun mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya." Naruto." Panggilku. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku dapat melihat semacam ketakutan di wajahnya. Aku memberikan salah satu cangkir yang ku bawa di tangannya.

"Thanks." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ada apa?." Tanyaku. Ia menyesap teh yang ada di tangannya seolah berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Melihat ini aku yakin telah terjadi sesuatu. "Ada apa?." Tanyaku khawatir.

"Gaara. . . " Ucapnya pelan. "Peluk aku." Aku membulatkan mataku.

" Kau yakin?." Tanyaku sekali lagi. Aku dapat merasakan ia mengangguk di bahuku.

**-End POV-**

.

**-Naruto POV-**

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di tepi kasurku, mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang saat ini sedang kacau. Aku takut. Tanganku gemetar karena rasa takutku yang besar. Aku bertemu dengannya. Ya, hari ini aku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ingin aku hindari.

Bagaimana jika dia bertemu Yuuki?

Bagaimana jika dia menyadari Yuuki anaknya?

Bagaimana jika dia mengambil Yuuki dariku?

Tidak tidak tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Kau bodoh Naruto! Seharusnya kau mengikuti ucapan Gaara dan kembali tinggal di Inggris. Kalau begini, siapa yang akan kau salahkan?!

Tok tok tok

"Naruto, kau didalam? Boleh aku masuk?." Kudengar suara Gaara dari luar. Ia masuk dengan membawa 2 cangkir dengan uap air yang masih dapat terlihat di tangannya. Memang ini kebiasaan Gaara, kalau aku tidak menjawab panggilannya, ia akan segera masuk ke kamarku. Ia meletakkan salah satu cangkir itu di tanganku kemudian duduk di sampingku. Ternyata isinya teh hangat. Aku tersenyum tipis. Gaara memang selalu tau apa yang kubutuhkan. Ia selalu ada di saat yang tepat.

"Ada apa?." Tanyanya khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum sedih tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Akulah yang bersikeras kembali kesini. Tidak peduli dengan nasehat Gaara. Akulah yang mengatakan aku kuat. Tidak ada lagi cinta untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi pada kenyataannya. Hatiku goyah saat bertemu dengannya. Aku takut. Aku takut jika dia mengetahui keberadaan Yuuki, dia akan merampasnya dariku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu Gaara. Sekedar untuk mencari rasa aman yang saat ini tidak kumiliki.

"Ada apa?." Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku.

"Gaara . . . peluk aku."

**-End POV-**

.

.

.

Pria merah itu mencium bibir pria kuning itu dengan penuh nafsu. Memangutnya dan menikmati ciumannya. Tidak ada perlawanan. Justru Naruto membalas ciuman itu. Memperdalam ciuman mereka sedalam yang ia mampu. Lidahnya mulai masuk kedalam rongga mulut Gaara dan menari didalamnya dengan liar. Gaara membalas aksi lidah Naruto. Menggigitnya pelan saat Naruto hendak mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya.

Gaara menarik tubuh Naruto ke atas pangkuaannya. Ia mulai menurunkan ciumannya dan bergerak menuruni lehernya. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat leher putih itu. Naruto melenguh. Ia menghirup wangi citrus tubuh kecil itu. Wangi tubuh itu benar-benar membuat gairahnya naik. Gaara mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat Naruto. Wajah Naruto kini memerah dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggoda.

" Nggh . . . Ah." Desah rubah pirang itu.

Desahan erotis itu membuat adik kecilnya mengeras. Dengan lembut Gaara membaringkan tubuh Naruto yang masih ada dipangkuannya di atas ranjang king size yang biasa ditempati pria itu dengan anaknya Yuuki. Dengan gesit tangannya mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dipakai oleh Naruto hingga dada putih itu terekspos dengan jelas. Tangan Narutopun tidak tinggal diam. Ia mulai menggoda Gaara dengan menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos ketat yang dipakai pris merah itu. Ia membelai dada bidang berotot Gaara dan mulai memainkan dua tonjolan didadanya.

"Ah!." Desah Gaara saat Naruto dengan kejam memelintir dua tonjolan dadanya. Terasa sakit juga nikmat. Naruto hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sangat erotis. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah selangkangan Gaara yang menggembung. Iapun menyeringai. Dengan nakal ia menelusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam celana Gaara. Ia mencari-cari milik Gaara yang besar itu. Setelah dapat, ia langsung memainkannya dengan tangan.

Kalian tau? Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ini. Tapi ini kali kali pertama mereka melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh. Pertama kali mereka saling bertukar kehangatan adalah sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu. Saat itu mereka menghadiri sebuah pesta yang diadakan di sebuah aula hotel bintang lima di jantung kota London. Pesta itu di adakan oleh salah satu bangsawan untuk menghormati karya-karya masterpiece sang pelukis, Mr. Goodham. Karena tidak kuat dengan alkohol, mereka pun mabuk. Lebih tepatnya karena kebodohan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto yang salah meminum campuran martini beralkohol tinggi yang dikiranya hanya cocktail buah, pemuda itupun mabuk berat. Gaara? Dia sih memang biasa minum wine dan kawan-kawannya. Namun entah kenapa dia juga bisa mabuk saat itu hingga akhirnya mereka melakukan hal itu. Pagi harinya Gaara terbangun dan menemukan dirinya dan Naruto tidur dengan tubuh telanjang di tempat tidur yang sama. Ia lebih terkejut saat menemukan tanda-tanda sisa percintaan di tubuhnya juga di tubuh sang sahabat. Gaara merasa sangat bersalah saat itu dan berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Naruto lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa Gaara sama sekali tidak bersalah karena mererka sama-sama mabuk berat saat itu.

"Nghh . . . kau tau jika kau melakan ini. . . . There is no way to turning back." Ucap Gaara di telinga Naruto.

"I know . . ." Jawab Naruto. Ia menangkup wajah Gaara. Kini mata biru jernih itu menatap mata rubi Gaara. "Just make me don't have way to turning back. Will you?."

Gaara kembali melumat bibir merah itu. Ia tau bahwa Naruto tidak mencintainya lebih dari sahabat. Tapi bolehkan saat ini ia jadi sedikit egois? Berpura-pura bahwa pemuda pirang ini adalah miliknya? Bolehkan ia berharap bahwa pemuda ini membuka sedikit pintu hatinya yang telah terkoyak?.

Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia jahat. Ia memang sangat jahat karena memanfaatkan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya Gaaralah yang bisa diandalkannya saat ini. Sudah sangat lama ia berpikir. Seandainya saja Gaaralah yang ia cintai, ia tidak akan sesakit ini. Gaara sudah banyak berkorban untuknya. Menjaganya dari semua kebusukan dan derita dunia. Bolehkah jika kali ini jika ia mencoba untuk membuka hatinya sekali lagi?. Melupakan semua masa lalunya dan memulai lembaran hidupnya yang baru?

.

.

.

Sasuke yang mendapat telpon dari Sakura yang mengabarkan bahwa Kazuki sedang sakit langsung melajukan kendaraanya menuju apartemennya.

"Dimana Kazuki?." Tanyanya cemas. Sasuke sangat menyayangi Kazuki dan anak itulah yang membuatnya bertahan dengan Sakura.

"Kazuki sudah tidur." Jawab Sakura." Tadi dokter sudah memberinya obat penurun panas."

Rasa cemas Sasuke pun langsung hilang. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk berwarna merah marun yang ada di ruang tamu. Ia menggosok wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan kasar. Sakura dengan setia berdiri di samping sofa itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau?." Tanya Sasuke dengan sinis saat menyadari wanita itu masih ada di sampingnya.

"Kau mau kusiapkan air panas?." Tanyanya pelan. Tidak ingin membuat pria yang berstatus suaminya itu marah.

"Tidak! Pergilah." Katanya kasar. Sasuke beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk menuju kamarnya. Dengan keras dibantingnya pintu kamar pribadinya. Mereka pindah ke apartemen ini setelah Kazuki lahir. Sejak itu pula Sasuke memutuskan untuk pisah kamar dari Sakura. Tidak mau kesalahannya dulu terulang lagi. Yah kesalahannya dulu saat ia mabuk.

Sakura masih berdiri membatu. Hatinya terasa sakit terhadap perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah memukulnya, tapi sikap dingin dan kata-kata kasarnya membuat hati wanita itu luka parah.

'Berapa lama lagi aku harus bersabar Sasuke? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu agar kau bisa mencintaiku?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua mata emeraldnya yang indah. Kau tau Sakura? Jawabannya tidak akan pernah. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Karena di dalam hatinya cintanya hanya untuk satu orang.

Sasuke melemparkan mantelnya ke kursi kecil di sebelah pintu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang king sizenya. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ia membayangkan wajah Naruto disana.

Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali Naruto.

Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC (Lanjut boleh?)-**


	6. Illusion

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto not mine.**

**Rate : M. **

**Genre : Basicly I don't wanna put this.**

**Contain sex scene, mature life, Mpreg, etc.**

**Character :**

**Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto (29 tahun)**

**Uchiha Sasuke (29 tahun)**

**Namikaze Yuuki (7 tahun)**

**Sabaku (no) Gaara (29 tahun)**

**Haruno Sakura (29 tahun)**

**Uchiha Kazuki (7 tahun)**

**Uchiha Sai (29 tahun)**

**Uchiha Itachi (35 tahun)**

**Uchiha Deidara (fem)(30tahun)**

**karakter lain mengikuti.**

**Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6. Illusion.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melemparkan mantelnya ke kursi kecil di sebelah pintu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang king sizenya. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ia membayangkan wajah Naruto disana.

Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali Naruto.

Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tau bahwa ini salah.

Dan ia sangat tau itu.

Tidak seharusnya ia memanfaatkan sahabatnya.

Tapi untuk saat ini tidak ada pilihan lain.

Keadaan memaksanya seperti ini.

Hanya Gaara yang saat ini bisa jadi sandarannya.

Ia membutuhkan semua kekuatan yang bisa ia dapat jika ingin melindungi Yuuki.

Dan Gaara memiliki semua yang ia butuhkan.

Hanya Gaara yang saat ini memiliki semua yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

Kekuasaan.

Tidak akan ada yang meragukan kekuasaan seorang Sabaku.

Kekayaan.

Semua orang tau bahwa Sabaku adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya raya.

Dan yang paling penting

Gaara menyayangi Yuukinya.

Sangat menyayanginya.

Gaara mencintainya.

Dia menyadari kalau Gaara mencintainya.

Lalu?

Naruto memang tidak pintar tapi dia juga tidak bodoh untuk tak menyadari perasaan Gaara padanya.

Naruto hanya tidak ingin hubungannya dengan orang yang telah dianggapnya saudara itu hancur.

Karena itu ia memilih diam dan pura-pura tidak menyadari apapun.

Toh Gaara tidak pernah terang-terangan mengakui perasaan itu padanya.

Berarti bukan salahnya juga kan kalo dia bersikap seolah tidak menyadari perasaan Gaara padanya?

Jika saja pria merah itu berani menyatakan perasaannya terang-terangan mungkin Namikaze pirang itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

Sayang sang Sabaku muda tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar itu.

Hingga akhirnya sang Namikaze pirang malah terjerat oleh Uchiha bungsu.

Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan mereka.

.

.

.

Kali ini Naruto ingin bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Egois?

Munafik?

Menjijikkan?

Terserah.

Naruto hanya memikirkan nasib anaknya saat ini.

Ia tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang.

Semua ibu di dunia pasti akan berubah mengerikan jika itu menyangkut anaknya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Ia memang bukan wanita.

Tapi jangan lupakan pula bahwa dialah yang melahirkan Yuuki.

Jadi secara teknis ia adalah IBU bagi si Namikaze kecil itu.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Baby kecilnya.

Baby tersayang yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya saat ini.

Andai saja dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Gaara. Mungkin hidupnya tak sesulit dan serumit ini.

.

.

.

Gaara kembali memangut bibir mungil itu. Merasakan rasa manis bearoma citrus dari tubuh Naruto. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

Naruto, terbaring dibawahnya dengan wajah penuh keringat. Tampak jelas pipinya memerah. Matanya sayu memandang Gaara. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah setelah sesi ciuman ketiganya tadi. Tanda kemerahan terlihat memenuhi leher dan dadanya yang terekspos karena kancing kemejanya terbuka. Benar- benar pemandangan erotis yang bisa membuat semua seme di dunia berdiri tegak.

Gaara kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto. Kemudian dengan jahil ia menggigit lembut cuping telinga pria pirang itu.

"Akh~~~." Desah Naruto. Salah satu tempat tersensitifnya kini di manjakan oleh Gaara.

Gaara kembali menaikkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan melemparkannya kelantai. Ia kemudian dengan cepat menarik celana yang membungkus kaki Naruto. Kini mereka sama-sama polos kecuali sebuah kemeja yang masih tersampir manis di lengan pria kuning itu.

"Naru . . ."

"Just ngh . . . do it. . . Ichibi . . ." Kata Naruto sambil menangkup wajah Gaara. Kini ia yang mulai menciumi Gaara. Naruto menghisap leher pucat Gaara dan meninggalkan jejaknya disana. Ia menurunkan ciumannya ke dada putih itu. Kembali, Naruto membuat beberapa tanda di tempat itu. Membuat Gaara mendesah.

"Ngh . . ."

Tentu Gaara tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia tidak akan diam dan membiarkan Naruto menguasai permainan. Direnggutnnya lagi bibir ranum itu. Bibir yang kali ini terlihat memerah dan bengkak karena ciuman-ciuman panasnya tadi. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kedua buah tonjolan di dada Naruto. Gaara meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sudah lama ia ingin melakukannya. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin memaksa Naruto. Ia terlalu mencintainya untuk bisa menyakitinya. Tapi saat ini lain ceritanya. Bukankah Naruto sendiri yang memintanya. Itu berarti ia boleh melakukan apapun padanya bukan.

Ya apapun.

Dihisapnya tonjolan kanan itu dengan keras. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan tonjolan yang satu lagi. Nauto mendesah. Sekali lagi, Gaara memainkan tempat sensitifnya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat kedua tonjolan itu menegang dan keras. Ia kemudian mengarahkan ciumannya ke dada dan perut Naruto. Sebuah luka melintang terlihat jelas disana. Berwarna sedikit gelap dari kulit di sekitarnya. Ia tau apa luka itu. Gaara pun mengecupinya.

Ciumannya turun ke daerah pribadi Naruto. Ia memandang takjub pada daerah itu. Ok, ini memang bukan pertama kali ia dan Naruto melakukan ini. Tapi ingat nggak kalo sebelumnya mereka berdua dalam keadaan mabuk? Mana mungkin orang mabuk bisa ingat dengan detail.

Tanpa menciumi daerah itu. Aroma kelaki-lakian tubuh Naruto dapat diciumnya dengan kuat. Ia memandang organ panjang yang kini sudah tegak itu. Di kepalanya terdapat sedikit cairan yang keluar. Gaara memasukkan benda milik Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya juga ikut mengeksplorasi daerah privat Naruto.

Jemari panjangnya mulai menusuk hole berwarna pink itu. Secara perlahan dan satu persatu. Dengan sabar di renggangkan tempat itu. Hingga ketiga jarinya dapat masuk kesana.

Pria pirang itu mengejang. Merasakan kenikmatan di selangkangannya. Naruto mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"A-akh ah. . . oh . . . Gaa-chan . . ."

Naruto kelelahan setelah mendapat klimaks pertamanya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi keringat. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi ini.

Gaara kembali merangkak diatas tubuh Naruto. Ia ingin menyiapkan Naruto dengan teliti. Ia tidak ingin Naruto kesakitan saat ia memasukinya. Ia memosisikan miliknya di depan hole itu. Di hentakkannya maju hingga ujungnya mulai menerobos masuk.

"Akh!." Pekik Naruto saat merasa ada yang memaksa masuk kedalam tidak terlalu sedikit rasa kaget namun itu mampu membuat holenya mengetat tiba-tiba.

Gaara menjadi kesulitan memasukkan sisa miliknya.

"Relaks, Naru." menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan desahan yang sip keluar kapan saja.

Setelah dirasa cukup relaks, Gaara dengan cepat memasukkan sisa miliknya kedalam hole itu. Membuat sang pemilik tidak tahan untuk mendesah. Gaara memompa miliknya keluar masuk dengan ketat itu membuat gairahnya menggila. Ia tidak untuk mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Meski ia tau itu bisa membahayakan sahabatnya. Dengan sisa kesadaran pun menarik miliknya keluar. Naruto yang menyadari gerakan Gaara langsung menjepit benda itu didalam tubuhnya.

"Owh. Naru." Gaara melenguh keenakan akibat pijatan di miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja hole itu mencengkram erat miliknya hingga menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa.

"Just come inside." Ucap Naruto. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Gaara.

Gaara kembali menenggelamkan miliknya di tubuh Naruto. Ia kembali memompanya dengan lebih cepat. saat dirasa akan keluar ia pun memasukkannya sedalam yang ia bisa. Tak lupa juga ia memberi servis pada milik Naruto yang juga sudah tegak. Ia membelainya dan meremasnya lembut. Ia ingin keluar bersama Naruto.

"NARUTO!."

"GAA_CHANNNNN . . . AHHHHH."

.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju pintu keluar bandara Konoha. Ia menyeret sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam dan sebuah tas jinjing kecil yang tersampir di bahunya. Ia kemudian menyetop sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya ke rumah keluarganya.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini?

5 tahun?

10 tahun?

Entahlah, ia sendiri juga sudah lupa.

Ah iya! Terakhir dia kesini adalah saat saudara sepupu jauhnya menikah. Sepupu dari paman dari bibi dari menantu dari kemenakan dari ayah dari kakak ipar dari cucu dari cicit dari kakek dari ibu dari ayah dari ibunya. Ahhhhh! Kalau dijelaskan akan sangat amat super duper panjang sekali. Pokoknya yang jelas dia adalah saudara dari pihak ibunya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat betah tinggal di Eropa. Ia sudah memiliki segalanya. Karier yang bagus, harta melimpah, nama terkenal –untuk kalangan tertentu-, dan teman. Teman yang membuatnya tertarik, teman yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus dan teman yang mengerti dirinya. Namun semua itu berubah saat ia mendengar kabar kalau temannya itu kembali ke Konoha. Tanpa pikir panjang diapun segera mengepak barangnya untuk pergi ke Konoha dan menemui temannya yang berharga. Terdengar konyol huh? Tapi tidak bagi Uchiha Sai, baginya orang itu adalah teman pertamanya dan satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya. Orang pertama yang mengajarinya bagaimana cara memperlakukan orang lain dengan benar.

Sejak kecil, ia memang lemah dalam mengekspresikan emosinya. Walau dalam keadaan apapun, wajahnya tetap kaku tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin ini karena darah Uchiha di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti yang diketahui banyak orang. Keluarga Uchiha sangat lihai dalam menyembunyikan emosinya. Sayang wajah datar itu sering membuat orang lain salah paham sehingga Saipun tidak memiliki banyak teman. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana pertama kali dia dan pria itu bertemu. Dengan sangat lantang, pria itu bahkan berani menjitak kepalanya di depan banyak orang.

Merasa di permalukan?

Tidak.

Justru yang ada adalah perasaan yang lega dan senang. Akhirnya dia bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan wajar tanpa memperdulikan nama belakangnya.

**-Flashback-**

Sudah 8 tahun lebih ia tinggal di Itali, meninggalkan keluarganya di Jepang. Alasannya sederhana, ia ingin belajar dari seorang maestro bernama Michael Goodham. Sayangnya ia ditolak. Menurut Mr. Goodham, Sai lebih berbakat membuat karikatur ilustrasi daripada lukisan. Karena itu Mr. Goodham memperkenalkan salah satu temannya untuk menjadi guru Sai.

Kecewa?

Tentu saja.

Menjadi pelukis adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil. Dengan berat hati Sai mempelajari Ilustrasi. Dan ternyata Mr. Goodham lebih baik dalam hal Ilustrasi, terbukti banyaknya majalah, perusahaan dan rumah mode yang menggunakan jasanya untuk promosi. Yang Sai memang tidak mengkhususkan dirinya untuk membuat ilustrasi komersial tapi yang namanya rejeki tidak boleh ditolak bukan?.

Lalu bertemulah ia dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda pirang yang kini menjadi murid dari maestro yang sangat diidolakannya.

Cenburu?

Iya. Karena pemuda itu diakui sedangkan dia tidak. Tapi yah sudahlah.

Benci?

Tentu saja tidak. Toh ia sudah menemukan bakatnya yang sesungguhnya. Ia mungkin hanya merasa sedikit cemburu itu saja. Cemburu dengan bakat melukis yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Yah wajarlah.

Tapi begitu melihatnya tidak mungkin ia bisa membencinya bukan. Kepribadiannya ramah dan hangat. Dia juga orang yang sangat ceria dan dapat membuat suasana di sekitarnya jadi nyaman. Berkat itulah pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto, banyak memiliki teman. Bahkan kepribadian hangat itu mampu sedikit demi sedikit meluluhkan gunung es yang ada di hatinya.

Naruto, orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan Sai sangat menyukai Naruto. Mereka bertiga, Naruto, Gaara dan Sai, berteman baik di Itali. Lalu saat naruto memutuskan pindah ke Inggris, sama seperti Gaara, Saipun mengikutinya. Sai memang tidak pandai membaca pikiran orang tapi dengan jelas ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Gaara sangat menyukai Naruto.

'Mungkin karena mereka berteman sejak kecil.' Pikirnya.

Lalu saat tau Naruto kembali ke Konoha bersama Gaara, Sai yang saat itu baru kembali dari Amerika setelah melakukan touring, langsung menyusul Naruto. Sai sangat ingin menyusul naruto dan Gaara yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri ke Konoha. Tapi apalah daya, tiket ke Konoha sudah ludes dan yang paling cepat adalah tiket untuk tiga hari kemudian lagipula ia juga harus mengurus pekerjaan dan visanya bukan.

**-End Flashback-**

Sai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke bagasi taksi itu dibantu oleh sang sopir. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam taksi itu.

"Antarkan aku ke Uchiha Mansion."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terduduk ditepi ranjangnya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah pigura foto, foto pernikahannya dan Sasuke tangan kanannya membelai permukaan kacanya. Membelai wajah suaminya yang tercetak disana. Tidak terasa air matanya jatuh ke permukaan kaca itu.

'Sudah 8 tahun Suke. Apa kau belum bisa melupakannya? Apa kau belum bisa menerimaku? Apa kekuranganku? Kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku? Berapa lama lagi aku akan kuat menahan semua penderitaan ini? sampai kapan aku harus menunggu hatimu untukku? Sampai kapan?.' Tangis Sakura dalam hati.

Ia memang tau kalau Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya. Ia tau bahwa Sasuke mencintai orang lain. Tapi ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu hingga ia mampu melakukan cara licik untuk mendapatnya. Dengan menggunakan keluarganya. Ayahnya dan kepala keluarga Uchiha adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih SMA dulu. Tentunya ayah Sasuke tidak akan menolak saat ayahnya ingin menjodohkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Bahkan saat itu Fugaku sangat senang karna ia memang menginginkan Sakura untuk menjadi menantu keduanya.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai 30 menit Sai sampai di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Rencananya ia akan tinggal sementara di rumah ini sampai ia menemukan apartemen yang cocok untuknya. Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, ia disambut oleh pasangan Uchiha senior dan pasangan anak sulung mereka, Itachi dan Deidara. Setelah menikah, Itachi dan Deidara tetap tinggal di mansion itu. Yah diakan penerus keluarga jadi wajar kalau dia tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga utama.

Mikoto langsung memeluk Sai. Sejak dulu ia memang paling dekat dengan Sai. Mikoto bahkan sudah menganggap Sai sebagai anak keduanya. Mikoto juga merasa Sai sangat mirip dengan anak bungsunya, Sasuke. Setelah acara pelepasan kangen. Mikoto membawa Said an keluarganya menuju ruang keluarga untuk berbincang. Ia juga menyuruh pelayan untuk membawa koper Sai ke kamar yang sengaja dipersiapkannya.

"Jadi berapa lama kau aka nada di sini, Sai?." Tanya Fugaku.

"Entahlah paman, jika aku betah maka mungkin aku akan berada di sini cukup lama. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Sampai aku dapat menemukan apartemen yang cocok. Tolong ijinkan aku menginap disini."

"Aish, kenapa harus mencari apartemen? Tinggallah disini. Disini masih banyak kamar kosong." Kata Mikoto.

"Ibu benar. Tinggallah disini." Tambah Itachi.

"Terima kasih tapi aku sudah dewasa. Dan aku sudah terbiasa mandiri." Ucap Sai masih dengan wajah datarnya. " Ah ya mana Sasuke? Aku belum melihatnya."

"Sasuke tinggal bersama istri dan anaknya." Ucap Mikoto singkat.

"Begitukah?." Sai memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sasuke. Entahlah, sejak dulu mereka memang tidak pernah bisa cocok satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu isirahatlah. Ini sudah malam. Kau pasti lelah menempuh perjalan panjang." Kata Mikoto penuh perhatian. "pelayan akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia lalu membungkuk sebentar. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, paman, bibi, kak Itachi, kakak ipar."

Sai mengikuti seorang pelayan paruh baya menuju kamarnya. Begitupun pasangan Uchiha bungsu dan anak-anaknya. Sai langsung tertidur diranjangnya karena kelelahan. Kini ia akan beristirahat agar besok bisa mencari Naruto. Ia sudah mendapat alamat gaara di jepang. Dan ia berencana untuk mendatangi mereka.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiii chapter ini isinya lemonan Gaaranaru doank. Gyaaaa jangan marah donk… _. Saya sedang sibuk ngejar skripsi yang nggak kelar-kelar karena saya malas. HAHAHAHA. Jadi mungkin nggak bisa sering update.

.

.

.


End file.
